


Three's company

by LucifersLady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Multi, References to Drugs, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersLady/pseuds/LucifersLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being saved from a monster on a murder spree by sam and dean, your traumatic past can finally be laid to rest.  they decide to take you with them and teach you the life of a hunter, could a tryst be in the cards? but what happens when love, lust, and loyalty don't always see eye to eye?<br/>Can you decide between your saviors? or do you dare try to balance both?<br/>two is nice, but three is better company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Torture and slavery

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be several chapters, maybe more if people enjoy it. There is EXTREME adult content, drugs, alcohol, implied rape, sex and human trafficking etc.  
> if any of this might offend you PLEASE DONT read! it will be in every chapter. this first chapter has VERY graphic descriptions of torture and violence, the second chapter isnt so bad, but after there will be sexually explicit content and more.
> 
> thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

_It had been 12 long years.  And after all the horrors, all the desperation, this is how you were going to die; At the hands of an inhuman monster with orange eyes._   
  
  


  
   Over the last month twelve people had been tortured and mangled beyond recognition. Some still hadn’t been identified by police. The Boss laughed and tossed something at the reporter on the TV, you shrank back into your chair. Often when he started throwing things it wasn’t long before you and the ‘minions’ became targets for his entertainment.   
“All this shit means is the pigs are crackin down on all of us twice as hard”  
he sneered, you weren’t surprised the notorious Boss was only concerned about profits. A dozen dead people? He had body counts triple that under his belt in the last year alone.  
   you tried not to attract attention as you pulled up your tube top. You hated these clothes, always too revealing, the ‘minions’ always drooled like pigs…but he wanted to make sure you never had anything to hide, or anywhere to hide it. You had given up those attempts years ago, but any attempt to persuade him met with deadly force.   
   He snapped his fingers and pointed to his own shoulders, you stood and walked over; standing behind the couch he lounged on and began rubbing his shoulders. It was just automatic after so long. Often if you were quick enough and fulfilled his requests, he wouldn’t make you work that night. He groaned softly and your stomach roiled. it made your stomach turn just looking at him.  
   One of his minions strolled in, the weeks take in a briefcase that he popped open at the table, the boss began counting it out as the minion started his report.  
“The usual take, but Little Mac says there’s a lot less traffic. People afraid to go out now, he’s worried we aren’t moving the rock fast enough”  
   The Boss growled softly and you saw the minion take a step back nervously. You didn’t want to be a bearer of bad news to the most ruthless drug dealer this side of Detroit. Boss closed the briefcase and waved you off, you shuffled away hurriedly to return to your seat.  
“I think these crack heads need to be more worried about me than some slick shit killer.”  
he cracked his knuckles and eyed the minion for a moment, the poor man dripped sweat,  
“time to start collecting. We got a page of suckers who need to pay up. Let’s show em who owns em”  
the minion bowed his head and raced off to give the orders. Boss turned and looked at you, you could just vomit…you knew that look.   
“Let’s go whore. I’m tired. No work tonight.”  
You forced yourself to stand and allow him to drape an arm over you. Keeping your face expressionless, he led you off to his room…to hell on earth.

      You sat bolt upright in the dark. The Boss snored loudly next to you.  You cringed away but remained silent, what had that noise been? It sounded like a cackle. You eyed the sleeping demon next to you, but he was so full of drugs and alcohol you doubted he would wake. You slipped out and wrapped the sheet around yourself, tip toeing to the door and peering out of the crack into the hall. You didn’t see anything in the gloom, but there was a light on a few doors down in one of the Minion’s rooms. You had called all the men who worked for The Boss minions for as long as you could remember. It was more true than not. They had nowhere else to go and served their dark overlord more out of fear than loyalty, bottom feeding roaches.  
 You saw shadows and heard muffled scuffling and wondered what the group of men could be doing so late at night. There were only 5 who lived at the base permanently, the rest came and went as business demanded. You silently opened the door and crept out, you padded down the hallway and stopped short just before the room when you heard a muffled shriek. What the hell was going on?  
You felt adrenaline and fear pumping through you; did you look or go back to bed? After a moment you crept the last few feet, you would just lay there wondering.   
   You slipped up to the crack in the door, the muffled sounds continued and your heart was racing. Finally you leaned forward and peered into the room through the cracked door….and had to hold back a scream of terror.  
Three of the men were unconscious and hog tied around the room…but in the center of the room was the two other minions…and a man you had never seen before. He had his back to you, facing them, but the skin you could see was a horrid bluish-red. Like a violent bruise. He looked average, tall but not monstrous, maybe 6 foot. And not more than 200 lbs. but what had terrified you was the minions, one had blood gushing from his eye socket, his eye held by a thread dangling against his cheek. He sobbed and screamed against the gag in his mouth. The other was shaking, what looked like pencils protruding from his leg and shoulder.  
 You slammed your hand against your mouth to swallow your internal screams, shaking uncontrollably. The murderer! The one who tortured the victims… _he was here!_ You looked back down the hallway fleetingly, could you run for help? The Boss would be no use, you’d have to make it out of the house and find someone…  
**_“my my…whos this delicious treat?”  
_** The voice was like a whisper in your ear, silky and full of evil promise.  
You froze, reluctantly turning to face the crack and your eyes stared into the vivid violent orange eyes of the man, peering back at you through the crack. You did scream then. Loud and terrified, before his hand closed around your throat and everything went black.  
  
You woke slowly, like fighting to wake from a nightmare. You felt the tingling of pain, the more you woke up, the worse it felt. Until finally your eyes slammed open. Your back was against a bedpost, your arms tied behind you to the post, you tried to move and it felt like electrical cord that dug into your wrists. Your eyes snapped up as you heard the terrifying whisper again, coming from in front of you.  
****_“Ah, awake at last my dear?”_  
You winced, it wasn’t angry but you felt the malice. You looked up to see the man…god you couldn’t even call it a man, he was a monster poorly disguised as a man. He smiled and you saw jagged pointed fangs instead of teeth. You looked down to see the two men from before, one breathed raggedly, torn and bloody, pencils still stuck here and there. The other was dead. Guts ripped open and drained like a husk. You turned your face away, tears burning your eyes in horror. It laughed heartily.

**_“He he...Can’t stand how I prepare my meals?”_ **

You choked down the vomit. You weren’t gagged, but you didn’t want it to have the satisfaction. You drew every ounce of courage you had and looked back up at the thing.  
  It had been 12 long years.  You had been sold into slavery. Raped, beaten, used…and after knowing every type of human monster…the thing that would finally kill you…was some beast with orange eyes and a taste for intestines. Can’t say it’s the fairy tale ending you had prayed for.  
But you wouldn’t die begging…or cringing. You glared up at it, tears you couldn’t choke back streaming down your cheeks. You could be strong…but you were terrified.  
It seemed to like your spirit, an evil smile spreading wider.  
**_“Oooh, what vigor…the stronger souls taste…mmmm….so much better.”_**

Strong souls taste better? Oh god what the hell was this thing? It was going to rip you apart and eat your soul…you honestly weren’t sure you had a soul left to eat.

It took a step away from what was left of the men to advance on you, it seemed to have claws of some sort, but held a rusty knife in one hand also. Oh great, Kevorkian’s monster apprentice was going to use you for a chew toy. You tried to pull your arms free desperately, but the blood that seeped down your wrists told you it was a lost cause.  
As it kneeled in front of you, mouth covered in sticky blood, it reached out to run a claw along your exposed shoulder, you cried out in pain as its claw dug into you, leaving a long gouge that bled freely. The sheet was still wrapped around you but it left you quite exposed as it began to soak up the dripping blood. You sobbed but turned to spit in its face, its misshapen tongue flicked out to lick its claw, tasting your blood, and it smiled, ignoring your saliva  
**_“I can’t decide what I will enjoy more…your screams or your life-blood”  
_**  
it lifted the rusty knife and plunged it an inch into your leg, you screamed in agony, but the creature didn’t have time to relish in your pain. Because unknown to you in your haze of blood and pain two men had barreled through the door and stood holding what looked to be swords of some kind.  
The creature howled in anger, but you couldn’t focus your eyes through the agony, slumped against the pole.  
One man lunged for the beast, but it rebuffed him and he flew across the room into the wall. It shook the whole house. The other tried to get behind him and lunged, nicking it above the elbow before it turned on him. The creature growled, the place where the blade connected burning like it had been covered in acid.  
Its head whipped around and landed on your limp form, it smiled evilly lunging forward and yanking your body to it, the cords snapped and it held you against its front as a shield. The first man recovered and cursed as they saw what it held, you hissed in pain as your injuries protested to being pulled on. Your eyes cleared some and you tried to take in what was happening  
**_“Come closer and Ill gut her you vermin”  
_** they covered the door but didn’t move closer, you looked down at the corpses of the two men, and the three others still unconscious, or maybe already dead for all you knew. You tried to focus on the two men, you could tell they were gauging if they could kill the creature before it killed you. Your body shook, from the shock of your injuries and fear.  
You looked the taller one straight in the eyes, panting with effort and the strain of blood loss  
“Do it! Kill it!”  
You growl softly, if it was you or a dozen more people, the choice was obvious. This thing was a monster, and what did you have to live for anyway?  
The men looked shocked, the tall one already shaking his head, you growled again in frustration, the creature pressed a claw into the curve of your stomach and hissed angrily  
**_“shut up whore”  
_** The familiar put down actually made you laugh aloud weakly, and you addressed the men again  
“Nobody is waiting out there for me. Stop being noble and kill the bastard!”  
They took a few tentative steps forward, unsure, but stopped when it pushed the claws in a few millimeters and you gasped in pain, the other hand grabbed your hair and yanked your head back  
****_“I will make sure you suffer before you die.”_  
it promised darkly, taking a step backward towards the only window a few feet behind you both. You knew in another few steps it would jump, either killing you or dragging you along for the ride. Your eyes went dead, you had only one choice.  
You looked at the other one now, he was close enough he could lunge for the creature, and locked eyes with him, his eyes widened as he read the purpose behind the look but your words were mocking as you answered the creature, giving the man no time to stop you  
“Go to hell”  
and you lunged forward, impaling yourself on the claws but it left him wide open, the closer man lunged and impaled the creature, the sword cutting clean through and burying itself into the wall. The creature howled in agony and defeat. You were face down on the floor and didn’t see as it flickered from human to some ungodly wolf-like monstrosity. Before finally melting into a heap of blood and entrails on the floor.  
    The men rushed over and turned you over to assess the damage. You smiled, blood trickling from your lips, the pain was so great it overloaded your nervous system. You couldn’t feel, and then you felt too much, You realized somewhere in your mind you were succumbing to shock.  
“Damn it, hold on! Sammy grab that blanket, we have to stop the bleeding!”  
one shouted above you, while the other one raced off to grab it. You tried to shake your head but you hadn’t the strength. Your body wouldn’t answer your commands anymore. Tears washed down to streak through the trails of blood across your face. What was the point?  
you saw them working above you like it was a scene from a movie, it was happening to someone else.   
“Dean…I don’t think…”  
the one he had called “Sammy” choked out hesitantly, the one called dean shook his head determinedly and continued working  
“We gotta get her to the hospital, help me….”  
you thought you laughed, a bubble of blood the only evidence  
“D-Don’t..-cough cough- …bother”  
you choke out, and that was the last thing you remember, before everything went black.

 __  
  
  



	2. The truth will out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the hospital, unsure what has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your past is revealed to the boys and you find out exactly what happened. nothing graphic in this chapter. some implied human trafficking.

**One week later**  


You were pretty sure you were dead, the hazy darkness you had been in seemed like where dead people might go. But when after a year, or was it a few hours? Sounds started creeping through, and sensations, like a poke to the arm or a cool hand on your face. Could people feel when they’re dead?  
You felt a pair of clammy hands touch your wrist and check your pulse, wait…dead people don’t have a pulse. As the sensations became more pronounced you tried to struggle against the blanket of darkness, like when you’re in the middle of a nightmare and want to wake up.  
“She’s stable, showing signs of responsiveness. Call the doctor”  
finally after pushing against it, the darkness finally lifted, and your eyes fluttered open.  
  
a kind looking nurse jumped a little as your eyes opened, leaning down she gave a soft smile.  
“can you hear me dear? The doctor is on his way.”  
you tried to speak but your throat felt like sandpaper and your voice came out a rasping whisper  
“W-where…”  
she patted your arm and nodded  
“you’re in the hospital dear, your friends brought you in after you got mugged.”  
she squeezed your shoulder  
“You almost died”  
friends? You didn’t have any friends…then bits and pieces started coming back. The monster, The blood, And the pair of men with the swords. Could she have meant…?  
the doctor walked in then and the nurse went out  of the room, he proceeded to ask you a variety of “how do you feel” questions that you could barely answer. Apparently you had all but had your stomach ripped open. After 3 surgeries and a lot of luck, they had managed to repair the damage.  
you had gathered that your “friends” had made a cover story, a mugging, and that you should probably refrain from mentioning soul-eating monsters.  
you weren’t even sure why they would have done so much to save you. Who were those guys?  
after a while the doctor finally left, you tried to sit up but a severe pain in your stomach made you rethink the idea.  
“the doctor says you can visit but only for a minute. She needs rest”  
you heard the nurse talking to someone and your eyes widened at the gruff reply  
“Thanks. We won’t take too long.”  
You stared, dumb founded, as the two men walked into the room. The larger one looking awkward and the other flashed a small half smile. Your mouth ajar and you just looked for a second.  
Before shaking your head a little to clear it, before asking in the same rasping whisper  
“who the hell are you?”  
The short one laughed, and took a step forward, the other hung back  
“We’re glad you’re alright. I’m Dean, and this is my brother Sam”  
a feeling of déjà vu hit and you remembered them calling each other by name. Oh, that’s right, When you had been bleeding out on the floor.  
Then the next logical question came up  
“what the hell was all that?”  
sam grimaced but took a step forward, looking around in case the nurse was still nearby  
“You were attacked by a Barghest. We’ve been tracking it for the last few weeks…”  
you cut him off  
“a what?”  
sam sighed, back tracking  
“A Barghest. It’s kind of like a mutant goblin. It can change between a human-like or wolf-like form. They feed on blood and human souls, and have a knack for…”  
you shiver involuntarily as you finish his thought  
“torture and mutilation?”  
sam nodded and dean touched your shoulder, causing you to look up  
his eyes were stern, but confused  
“what the hell were you thinking? You could have died.”  
you rolled your eyes, like you were going to spill your life story to some weirdo monster hunter.  
you looked between the two  
“You killed it right?”  
your voice was getting stronger as you spoke more, the boys nodded and sam interjected  
“yes. But what concerns us is…”  
you sighed and waved him off, wincing at the movement. You look away from them, unsure what to say.  
you hear movement and turned to see dean crouch so his face is level with yours.  
“what did you mean nobody was waiting for you? “  
you almost forgot how to breath, his eyes bored into yours. The intensity was almost impressive. Without thinking you answered honestly  
“I meant exactly what I said. Nobody knows I exist except The Boss”  
your heart sped up at the thought; you hadn’t thought of him until just then…if he knew you were alive he would come to collect ‘his property’and soon. The monitor beeped sporadically and the brothers exchanged a loaded glance, sam stepped forward and touched your hand in a soothing way.  
“its okay, this guy, is he the drug dealer who lived there?”  
you nodded, avoiding their gaze. How could you escape when you’re a fricken invalid?  
“He’s been arrested, you don’t have to be scared.”  
the monitor stopped cold for a moment, before picking back up. Sam looked worried at the uneven readings, but you looked up at them, shock and something akin to disbelief  
“H-He’s in jail?”  
dean nodded  
“apparently they blamed him for the murders since he was at the scene when we called It in. he’s toast”  
tears leaked down your face, the sudden change seemed to startle dean  
“w-was he like your boyfriend or something”  
you shook your head violently, sobbing,  you looked back at them with a wavering smile of pure relief, tears still coming  
“That monster is worse than any…what was it? Barghost.”  
you let out a shaky laugh. He was really locked up. It was over?  
sam looked almost sick, what could the guy have done that was worse than a soul eating barghest?  
you held an internal conflict. Should you tell them? They had saved your life…maybe the truth was the least you could offer.  
you looked over and sighed, reaching to wipe the tears from your eyes  
“The Boss bought me when I was 14. I’ve been his slave for the last 12 years.”  
you murmur softly, dean and sam looked from you to each other, their faces ranging from disgust to outrage. They had come across a spectrum of nasty…but that was just sick.  
they couldn’t respond at first, and just looked at you. You looked down at your hands, there were bruises everywhere; some from the monster…most from before.  
you still smiled, its all you could do, the relief was so overwhelming it even blanked out the pain.  
finally sam whispered  
“wh…h-how…”  
you laughed sarcastically, you could guess what he wanted to know. How a 14 year old ended up sold as a sex slave?  
you looked up at him with a sad knowing smile, and shrugged  
“Mom was his best customer”  
  


**Two months Later**  
  
  
you smiled and gave a chuckle as the kind nurse, you now knew her as Sarah, gave you a gentle hug.  
She had walked you to the door of the hospital, you were getting discharged today.  
Sarah had been a huge help during the last few months of physical therapy and recovery. You didn’t need any help walking or anything else anymore.   
“What will you do now sweetie?”  
She asked, again, she had become a good friend, and you could tell she worried about you. You had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. She had even gone so far as to offer you her spare bedroom.  
You chuckled and squeezed her one last time,   
“I’ll be okay. Don’t worry.”  
You held up the little cell phone the brothers had given to you. Programmed with theirs and now Sarah’s numbers.  
“You’ve got my number, we will see each other again.”   
you reminded her jokingly. She nodded and with a tiny sniff headed back into the hospital.  
  
You sighed; you hated lying, especially to the only people in the world who knew you. You doubted you’d ever see Sarah again, and the boys had made you promise to call them when you were released, they checked on you through the cell phone every few weeks, but why bother them?  You tucked the phone away (you’d have to mail it to them with a thank you note when you got settled) and picked up your small duffel with the few changes of clothes Sarah had given you over the last few months, and a few other odds and ends you had managed to scrounge. They were hand me downs, but they were better than designer in your book.   
You really weren’t sure where to go from here. You figured you’d just hitchhike; hope to find somewhere better than where you were coming from.  
  You were deciding which way to wander when you felt a tap on your shoulder, you turned and were surprised to find Sam and dean looking at you. Sam had a knowing smile, dean looked irked.  
_Shit._ Well so much for disappearing into the night.  
“H-Hey guys…what are you doing here?”  
Totally busted. Sam glanced at dean and grinned  
“told you she wouldn’t call”  
you blushed slightly, smartass. Dean raised an eyebrow, giving you the stink eye  
“good thing Sarah was more reliable for keeping tabs.”  
You grimaced internally. _Damn it Sarah!_ She hadn’t been fooled for a second.  
sighing you give up the act and roll your eyes  
“okay look, I know I promised but what’s the point? You gonna drive me to the bus station or something?”  
You reached into your pocket and took the phone, offering it back to them.  
“Look, thanks for saving me, and for the phone. But you don’t have to bother anymore alright? I’ll be just fine. Ive got plans, I’ve always wanted to join the circus.”  
You plaster what you hope was a sincere smile on and laugh. These boys had a serious job; they couldn’t keep stopping to keep tabs on the poor orphan pity case.  
Dean reached out and flicked your forehead, you slap your hand against your throbbing face and glare at him, which finally makes him smile.  
“What the hell Dean?”  
Sam smiles and puts an arm around your shoulders; you look up at him suspiciously, but its dean who answers  
“How about joining our freak show circus?”  
You didn’t answer, because you’re pretty sure you just had a stroke. These boys were hunters, heroes and… there’s no way they wanted the likes of you on their team.  
you looked between the two, feeling dumb as a box of rocks. You had to have missed something.  
Dean laughed self consciously  
“Come on now you’re gonna hurt our feelings…I know it’s not your first choice..”  
you scoffed and he looked at you curiously  
“yeah being part of some supernatural justice league…saving the world and killing monsters…who would want that?”  
you reply sarcastically, dean looked surprised at your view on their job and sam busted up laughing.  
dean raised an eyebrow,   
“so..?”  
you look between the two, they both smiled to show the offer was genuine.  
you shake your head, this was unreal. First they kill the monster, save your life, now they’re…giving you a home?  
you laugh softly and this time, your smile was bright and sincere.  
“On one condition…”  
Sam looks down at you curiously and you wink  
“I get to be Wonder Woman”  
the boys laughed and walked you to their car, tossing your bag in the back.  
“Deal.”  
getting in you looked around the cramped space in wonder.   
Dean turned on some oldies rock and you hummed softly to yourself.  
This was really happening, you took one last look at the hospital and saw Sarah waving from the doorway, she smiled tearfully and you blew her a kiss. _Thank you_ , _my friend_  


  
  
****  
  
  


 

  
  



	3. Life at the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just fluff this chapter. nothing horrible.

it took some time to get used to life at the bunker. After living 12 years where you couldn’t do anything without permission, it was weird to have free reign.   
The first few weeks, every time you found yourself asking one of them “Can I grab a snack?” or “is this okay to wear?”  
They sighed, like they were deprogramming someone who had been brainwashed. Ouch. Okay maybe that wasn’t too far off.  
“Dude unless you are asking to burn the place down, or eat my pie, the answer is yes”  
Dean said impatiently one day, rolling his eyes in a good natured way as he went back towards his room. You smile, he has a gruff personality, but he was really sweet at heart. Must be all the pie.  
  You took to passing the time in the kitchen, you loved looking up recipes and trying out different things. It was the best feeling to make something and watch their faces light up if they enjoyed it. as the months rolled on you kept improving until you could almost be called an amateur chef.  
The boys were out on a hunt for the last few days, it wasn’t too far, so unless they called you needing some research, you had plenty of free time until they showed back up. You tidied up and then wandered towards the kitchen, thinking you would try out dean’s favorite: Pie.  
You had yet to attempt pie because you were afraid to disappoint him if it was no good. They had yet to dislike anything you cooked, but you weren’t sure if it was because it tasted good or they were sparing your feelings. You just wanted to pay them back even a little for everything they had done for you.  
     Flipping through a few cook books Sam had found for you, you saw they had a few different types. Blueberry, peach, cherry, but you settled on Boston crème. It was more difficult to make but you thought it sounded like something dean would enjoy more.  
You rummaged through the pantry and fridge to collect the ingredients, making sure you had enough for a few tries if it didn’t turn out right. Beginning to measure it out you kept checking back with the book to triple check you were doing it right.  
By the end of two hours you had one fresh out of the oven pie and only about 60% of your body was covered in flour.  
  You smiled and hummed softly, ever since coming to the bunker (that so perfectly reminded you of your justice league fantasy you called it ‘the lair’) you had been so full of joy you would find yourself humming often, just nonsense tunes, sometimes dean’s rock songs that got stuck in your head. If he heard one he recognized he’d start singing along to your humming and you would both end in fits of laughter.  
it felt like you were cramming the laughter you had missed out on the last 12 years into those first few months with them. It was nice, and peaceful. Sometimes you’d sit in the library with Sam and read in silence for hours, but it wasn’t oppressive or awkward, just content, soothing.  
  You started to wipe up the flour-covered stove and counters when you heard the tell-tale sounds of Sam and dean’s return.  
“Yo!”  
Dean called out, he sounded tired. You smiled nervously, hoping he would like the surprise as you acted nonchalant and continued cleaning  
“In here!”  
You called back, and you heard them trudge in and dump their gear on the table. You turned and stifled a giggle, they were covered in dried mud…and god knows what else. Sam looked over and smirked  
“did you get in a fight with the flour?”  
he joked lightly, you stuck your tongue out like a kid, dean looked up at Sam’s comment and chuckled as he took in your appearance.  
“Looks like you lost.”  
he quipped, you pretended to be offended and turned away  
“humph, and you look like you took a bath in a pigpen.”  
you sniffed, Sam and dean grimaced as you pretending to be haughty but you grinned  
“No pie for you.”  
Dean practically teleported to your side, face excited as he searched the counters  
“Pie?”  
He asked, you laughed and made a face at him, pointing to the oven. You had kept it in to keep it warm.  
“Boston crème, don’t give yourself diabetes”  
you teased, and felt your face go read as he kissed your cheek and hurried over to accost the pie.  
Sam wandered over and leaned against the counter, smiling as dean burned his fingers in his childlike joy when he forgot to grab an oven mitt.  
“what, no treat for me?”  
he remarked, making a puppy dog face but smiling to show he was joking.  
 You laughed and smacked his arm, shrugging  
“Dean’s easy. I don’t know what you like, tell me and I’ll try to make it.”  
Sam looked thoughtful for a minute  
“Hm…well I’m not really into sweets…but maybe a carrot cake?”  
you chuckled, how could two brothers be such polar opposites? Sam ate a lot of health food, and you didn’t think dean ate anything without 3-lbs of grease.  
“Carrot cake is easy. I’ll get to it while you two shower.”  
You pinched your nose dramatically and then squealed and jumped away as Sam reached out to pull you into a hug for revenge. He caught you a few minutes later, flakes of mud falling on your clothes as you were pulled against his chest.  
“Ew! Let me go you animal!”  
you said, laughing, you felt his chest rumble as he laughed too. After a second he released you and you looked over to see dean halfway through the pie, a look on his face like he should have been playing with himself, not eating.  
You walked over and slipped it out of his hands, he gave you a lost puppy look  
“But…my pie!”  
he complained, you gave him your best mom face  
“Go shower you heathens! You can have it when you’re done!”  
he gave you a playful glare, but they both trudged off to clean up. You sighed and moved to get the broom. Dinner would be late tonight. But dean slipped back into the kitchen and with a smile stuck his finger in for another taste, you giggled and went to smack him with your rag  
“out or ill beat you!”  
You threatened playfully, he grinned and ducked to kiss your cheek again.  
“You keep cooking stuff this good I’ll have to marry you.”  
Your face turned beat red, and he flashed a grin. Stealing one last taste and scurried off to clean up.  Stupid dean, saying stupid stuff just to embarrass you.  
You moved to get the last remnants of mud and cooking castoffs from the floor and then flipped through the cook books for a quick meal idea and a carrot cake recipe.  
You decided to do french onion soup, it was mostly just toss in a pot and that left you plenty of time to get the cake together. It was a lot easier than the pie, should only take about an hour for everything.  
after about 45 minutes Sam wandered out, towel around his bare shoulders as he dried his hair  
“smells good”  
he complimented, you turned and motioned to the table  
“clear off and itll be ready to eat. Soup is done just waiting for your cake to finish.”  
he walked around and started lifting the bags off the table, tossing them against the wall to deal with later. After he was done he walked over and leaned against the counter  
“thanks, you didn’t actually have to make it.”  
He seemed sheepish and you laughed, poking his ribs. Why ask if he was going to be embarrassed later?  
“Cant have my favorite Winchester going without his special surprise.”  
you teased and turned to check the oven, missing it as his face reddened slightly. He turned away as dean loudly entered the room.  
“Ah! I feel great! Where’s my pie?”  
you sigh and turn to scold him  
“soups ready sit down and pie is warming back up for **_after_** you eat”  
he made a face but sat down, sniffing appreciatively as you portioned out the soup and added some French bread on the side.  
The boys ate ravenously and you smiled, either they were starving or it wasn’t half bad. You ate with a little more dignity. And afterwards moved to pick up the dishes, Sam grabbed your hand to stop you, you felt yourself blush again. Damn it what was with these weirdoes today?  
“Why don’t you go relax I got the dishes tonight.”  
You shrugged,  
“okay, thank you Sam.”  
You murmured, and walked down the hallway to go catch a shower yourself. Dean was already balls deep in the other half of the pie and you chuckled as you grabbed your pajamas, one of Sam’s old shirts and some gym shorts, and made your way to the shared bathroom.  
The water felt heavenly as the flour was washed away and you turned the heat up some to relieve your aching shoulders.  After a while you reluctantly shut it off and stepped out to towel dry.  
You hummed again, drying off and slipping on your pajamas. You took your dirty clothes and tossed them into the dirty clothes pile the boys had made. You’d get to that tomorrow.  
walking out you saw the guys sprawled on the couch in the living room. Sam had his nose in a book and dean was zoned out in front of the TV. Sam looked up as you walked in and smiled  
“feel better?”  
you nodded and plopped down between the two, Sam  went to shift, since he was laying back his head was practically in your lap. You roll your eyes and move your arm, motioning for him to lay back  
“might as well, it’d be more comfortable anyway.  
he looked unsure but after a moment lay back and put his head on your lap, he faced up and held his book above him as he continued reading. Glancing up at you he seemed bashful  
“Um…thanks.”  
you smirked and waved him back to his book  
“I didn’t cure cancer, I just happen to be more comfortable than a couch arm.”  
Dean glanced over and chuckled, putting his arm up over the back of the couch behind your head  
“Hey don’t be stealing my pastry chef.”  
he said, using his other arm to poke Sam in the dome. Sam winced and reached over to smack dean and a quick jabbing war ensued.  
You giggled and leaned back out of the danger zone, turning your face to hide it from their jabs, you ended up leaning against dean’s shoulder, his arm naturally draped down over your shoulders and they finally calmed down  
“alright bookworm, we’re frightening the princess.”  
you laughed and rolled your eyes. You were all comfortable so you didn’t pull away, your head lay against dean’s shoulder and his arm draped around your shoulders. Sam lay in your lap reading, and your fingers, for something to do, ran through his hair gently.  
it was a nice way to spend the evening and inevitably you all fell asleep together .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the kinkier stuff is coming up in the next few chapters, any ideas? let me know! who do you want to see first? Sam or Dean?


	4. The old standby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes on a supply run and sam offers to help you around the bunker for the day.  
> ((a bit long sorry))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, feelings and some light smut

Dean woke first, his arm was beyond asleep but he smiled, looking over to see you and Sammy still passed out; your head nestled against his chest, Sammy’s in your lap. It was weird how perfectly you seemed to have settled into their lives. It had been a long time since he looked forward to coming home for anything more than sleep and food. Although he was pretty sure he would skip a hunt altogether for some more of that pie you made for him. His cheek gently rested against your hair for a moment, and then he slowly extricated his arm and made sure you didn’t fall over; you slept like a rock. He groaned, stretching the muscles that had kinked and walked towards his room to change clothes.  
  
   Sam was the next to regain consciousness.  Yawning he shifted and was surprised when you sighed softly in your sleep, unknowingly shifting so your hand lay across his chest. He hadn’t remembered falling asleep on the couch, tilting his head he saw dean was gone, and you were still asleep. A small smile tugged at the edge of his lips, and he reached up to run a finger soothingly along your arm that lay across him. Your skin was soft, and he wasn’t sure when he started thinking about things like that. He remembered the pinpricks of irritation when you made something for dean and not him, and the swelling pride when you called him your favorite.  You had fallen into their lives and made yourself perfectly at home with them. Sam wondered how their lonely hunter’s lives could feel…so domestic; from the presence of just one girl. Your arms twitched and he saw you stirring, in a panic not to seem creepy or something, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, hand still covering yours.  
  
    You groaned softly reaching with your other arm to rub your bleary eyes. You felt a pressure on your hand and looked down to see Sam asleep in your lap, hand covering your own. you chuckled softly and reached down to pet his long hair gently.  
“Lazy ass”  
you murmured fondly, you always felt like Sam overdid it. Staying up too late and not resting enough. But when you caught him sleeping he always looked so much younger, like the weight of the world was only lifted in dreams. Looking away you noticed dean’s absence and figured he must me in his room. You weren’t sure how to move without waking Sam so you just sat for the moment, enjoying the quiet while you woke up a little. Sam shifted after a few minutes and looked up at you sleepily, he smiled   
“Morning”  
he murmured, his voice husky from sleep, you giggled   
“Morning sleeping beauty. Think we can wake the townspeople?”  
you tease, he gave a throaty chuckle and moved to roll off of you. You moaned as you unfurled your legs finally, the pins and needles as circulation was restored was agonizing. Sam smiled sheepishly  
“sorry. Need some help?”  
he offered a hand and you laughed, taking it so he could haul you up.  
“no worries I..Oops!”  
he pulled you up but your poor legs were still asleep and you stumbled from the unsupported momentum, grabbing onto his shirt for balance, his arms automatically grabbed around waist to support you, you blushed slightly out of embarrassment but laughed  
“well Sam you sure know how to make a girl swoon.”  
your head was against his chest and you felt his heart beating fast, aw he must have got scared when you fell over, he pulled you up but held you gingerly as you got your bearings  
“sorry, cutting off circulation is not usually in my bag of tricks”  
he said apologetically, you waved him off and settled your feet , smiling  
“see? No harm done. And don’t even deny it… that was the most comfortable you’ve slept in ages right?”  
you smirked confidently and he smiled shyly and chuckled in response, nodding  
“most definitely”  
you stuck your tongue out and giggled, moving out of his arms to shuffle towards the kitchen, sam stood for a moment before following you, reaching in the grab the orange juice from the fridge and hand it to you. You smiled and thanked him, you always woke up with a glass of orange juice, you hadn’t seen enough crazy to warrant a morning beer like dean usually did. You set down your glass and yawned softly,   
“Be right back, gonna go change.”  
sam nodded as you padded softly away, it was weird how much he loved seeing you wear his old shirt around the bunker, his brow furrowed in thought as he turned to grab some breakfast.  
  
You popped your head into deans room to say good morning,   
“Morning Loser!”  
your face turned bright red and you covered your eyes like a 5 year old. He had been changing and was only in his boxers. You heard him laugh as you tried to turn and leave, a hand grabbed your elbow and pulled your arm away from your face, he gave you a look of amusement  
“Really? Like you haven’t seen me half naked before? “  
You were pretty sure every ounce of blood in your body was currently residing in your cheeks, his pendant lay over his bare sculpted chest and you refused to let your eyes wander anywhere else, you gave him a face that said ‘bite me’  and pouted. He was close…too close for the lack of clothing involved.  
“pants and no shirt is different than underwear! Just because you have no modesty…!”  
he rolled his eyes and made a face back at you, you couldn’t help but giggle at his scrunched up expression  
“well, next time knock ya peeping tom”  
he shot back, you roll your eyes, and then you get a mischievous idea, you flash a smirk, you could tell dean knew something was coming by the way he narrowed his eyes. Like lightening you reached out and pinched his nipple  
“Ow!”  
he hollered, but as he was reaching to cover his chest you were gone like lightening. Running towards the kitchen, you heard dean stomp after you  
“come here you little shit!”  
he called, laughing but intent on getting revenge  
“Im going to tie your hair to a damn chair!”  
he made a grab for your waist but you bounced off the wall and rocketed into the kitchen. Sam looked up in shock at the noisy entrance, and stumbled slightly as you launched yourself into his chest, then sidled around to hide behind him, clinging to the back of his shirt, he smiled at you from under his arm  
“want to fill me in?”  
Dean launched into the room and stopped, trying to slip to Sam’s other side to get you in his clutches.  
“Help Sam! He is going to torture me and I’m completely innocent!”  
you pretend sniffled, grinning over at dean. dean scoffed, still trying to find an opening, sam laughed and rolled his eyes, putting an arm around your shoulders  
“yeah im sure you are. Lay off dean you can get her later.”  
you stuck your tongue out at dean and he narrowed his eyes, pointing at you as if to say ‘you’ll get yours’ and went to put some clothes on.  
sam chuckled and turned to face you, poking you lightly in the forehead. You scrunched your face and gave him a joking glare  
“why must you poke the bear?”  
he asked, shaking his head as you shrug and move to finish your orange juice in one gulp. Plopping the glass in the sink you spin around and smile genially  
“because the bear is more fun that way.”  
you reply, completely unapologetic, and move back to the hallway  
“okay this time im actually going to get dressed”  
you laughed and waved  and he turned back to his abandoned bagel.  
You pushed your door so it was mostly closed and moved to your little dresser, slipping the shirt and shorts off and tucking them back in the drawer and pulling out a simple black tank top and a pair of jean shorts. Looking in the cracked mirror you kept propped on your dressor you swipe your hair into a messy pony tail. It was just house lair-work (also known as house-work) today, the boys were supposed to go into the town nearby to get whatever it is they needed to get. Probably beef jerky and booze if dean had any say, you giggled and walked back out to the kitchen

Dean was at the table, usual beer in hand and a bowl of cereal, he shot you a stink eye and you stuck your tongue out in reply. They had been mid-conversation and sam caught you up  
“Hey so could you use a hand today?”  
you tilted your head, confused. Sam smiled and explained  
“dean said he could handle the shopping so I thought I’d just help around here today.”  
you smiled brightly, happy sam was being so nice  
“sure! And maybe we can find some more recipes you guys would like!”  
you eagerly agreed and the boys finished their breakfast as you wandered off to start the chores.  
  
an hour later dean called goodbye and headed off, sam wandered in while you were folding clothes in your room and you looked up  
“Just the cool kids now huh?”  
you ask jokingly, he chuckles and nods  
“yep, so put me to work im here to help”  
you shrug and wave him off  
“you can hang out if you want, but there really isn’t a ton to do. Some laundry and clean up”  
  
you picked up a stack of deans clothes and walked down the hall to put them on his bed.  
walking back you saw sam take his pile into his room  
“thanks!”  
you call as you pass his room. Yours was the farthest back, Sam’s was a few doors down, and dean’s was closest to the living room. After sorting out the rest you sighed, stretching your arms up in hopes of popping your back. You felt a satisfying ‘crrk’ and looked around, Sam walked back in, clapping his hands together  
“what’s next?”  
you grabbed an old volume from beside your bed. You had nabbed it from the library to read because it was a grimoire of strange beasts; Perfect for research. Plopping down across the bed you patted the bed next to you  
“Break time Sam, grab a book and sprawl out.”  
 You smile lazily and he chuckles, going off to grab whatever he felt like reading. A few minutes later he was comfortably sprawled, book in hand, you shifted so you lay with your head on his chest, book held over your face, you noticed him raise an eyebrow and rolled your eyes  
“whatever your comfortable and you owe me sasquatch”  
he pretended to flick your forehead and held up his book to read, his other hand draped across your stomach naturally. You hummed softly as you read, enjoying the peace. Sam would glance at your face and feel his lips pull into a small smile every now and again. You hummed a lot, usually when you were happy or content. You trailed your fingers back and forth along the arm he had laid across you, a thoughtless motion for motions sake; but it felt nice.  
   a while later you sighed, rubbing your eyes as you lay your book against your chest. Your eyes were starting to hurt a little and sam paused, looking down at you  
“need a break from your break?”  
he asked and you chuckled, nodding  
“I think im going blind, lunch time?”  
He nodded, food sounded good and you both got up to meander to the kitchen, talking amiably.  
you dug out the cook books and you each took one, flipping through and pointing out stuff that sounded yummy, or downright disgusting, or way too much effort. By the end of 20 minutes you had given up and decided to just make a fresh salad and some grilled cheese.   
“you’re the man, so man the grill. I’ll be the dainty flower and toss your salad”  
you both burst out laughing, both from the ridiculous thought of you as a dainty flower and the pun that was very much intended. Wiping the tears of mirth away you both got busy.  
you brought out the different vegetables and grabbed a knife to cut them up. You preferred vinaigrette and Sam liked ranch dressing so you just got the bottles out and left them to the side. After finishing the carrots and lettuce you started on the tomatoes and cucumbers.  
you were starting on the cucumbers when you heard sam hiss, you missed your cut but didn’t notice as you turned, Sam held his hand and walked to the sink you walked up  
“burn?”  
you asked, concerned. he nodded, not too worried obviously  
“Ive had way worse, no wor …what did you do?!”  
he cut off reassuring you, pointing down, you looked and saw blood dripping from your hand, already creating a small puddle. You hadn’t even felt it and shrugged, holding your hand up to show a shallow cut to finger  
“its no big deal, I wasn’t paying attention”  
you reached to pat his shoulder, he had taken his hand out of the water, reaching to help you but you grabbed his hand and guided it back under the faucet, yanking a hand towel off the cabinet and wrapping your finger.  
“Ill grab the first aid kit, I think we’ll live.”  
you told him with a reassuring  smile, walking to the bathroom to grab the ointment and bandages.  
you two were poster children for kitchen accidents, you laughed softly, taking off the hand towel you looked at your finger, it wasn’t in need of stitches but it was still bleeding. You frowned softly but your eyes flicked up when you saw movement in the mirror. Sam walked in and took your hand, worry written on his face, you sighed  
“you never listen. I said im fine.”  
he brushed off your reassurance and grabbed the peroxide, letting in run over the cut and down the drain. You liked the fizzy feeling and the sting of astringent.  He then gently wrapped some gauze and taped it down, no sense using a band aid when it would just bleed through. He looked up at you, and smiled shyly. You leaned forward and kissed his cheek  
“You always take such good care of me Sam. Thank you.”  
you say cheerfully, he really was a nice guy, always happy to help.   
you stopped, sam had an odd look on his face, and took a step closer. You weren’t sure why, but the way he looked at you made you blush. What was going on?  
he reached up to cradle your face in his hands,  you looked into his eyes, curious what had caused his weird mood change,  
“Sam..”  
He leaned closer, whispering your name softly, and pressed his lips to yours. It was like fireworks going off behind your eyes. It was surely a surprise, but not unpleasant, to say the least.  
when you didn’t pull away he reached down to wrap an arm around your waist, pressing you against his body as the kiss deepened, the other hand moving to run through your hair as he claimed your lips again and again. His tongue caressing your lips and making your breathing ragged.  
You couldn’t think about what was happening, it was all fire and sensation. Some tiny part of you said you should stop. But you didn’t want him to stop. After a few long amazing moments Sam broke the kiss, practically panting, he laughed softly and pressed his forehead against yours, Still running his fingers through your hair. Your body fit against him perfectly, you looked up at him in wondering, questioning silence. A soft smile playing on your lips; did you really just have an amazing make-out session in the bathroom with sam?  
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”  
He murmured, laughing self consciously, you ducked your head, feeling uncharacteristically shy. What did this mean?  
he tilted your face back up to his and kissed you lightly. Once. Twice. And looked overjoyed, your fingers grasped his shirt and you finally managed to get your brain to form words  
“What…what does this mean?”  
Sam seemed to backtrack; maybe afraid he had overstepped his boundaries. He took a step back, and smiled   
“whatever you want. I’m not asking you for anything right now, maybe just think about it?”  
His answer was more than a little confusing, you tilted your head, trying to measure his expression.  
“so like…do you…like me or something? Or..is this more of a… ** _physical_** attraction?”  
you asked carefully, trying to feel out where this was going. You didn’t think you would mind either way, you just wanted to be clear from the beginning. He furrowed his brow, trying to think of how to best say it.  
“I…don’t know...I just…I want you..”  
you laughed softly, his bumbling reply somewhat endearing. You could tell he was trying not to scare you off.  
“well shouldn’t that come before you sticking your tongue down my throat?”  
he seemed embarrassed, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck  
you moved closer, he looked at you and you smiled, leaning forward and kissed him. It was short but was a great preview of what could come after, you felt his manhood stir against you and smirked, pulling back you look in his eyes.  
“Look sam, think about it. It can go whichever way you want; I won’t be disappointed either way. But be sure its really what you want, and then get back to me.  
You could tell all he wanted right then was to finish what you had started, but he nodded, taking a deep breath. You both jumped when you heard Dean shout from the kitchen  
“Who got stabbed?”  
you laughed, sam looked like he was going to puke but you rubbed his arm soothingly and whispered  
“don’t worry dean doesn’t have to know until we talk again”  
he smiled in relief, leaning forward for one last intense kiss before you winked and walked out  
“I got mouthy so sam shanked me.”  
you shot back as you walked into the kitchen, dean shook his head, a pile of bags on the table where he dropped them. He walked over and looked at the hand you showed him, you smiled and shrugged. He seemed concerned that it hadn’t stopped bleeding, but you waved him off  
“oh shove off dad, show me the spoils!”  
Dean forgot his scolding in the excitement of showing off his haul, sam walked in a little while later and you winked behind dean’s back and he smiled. It was kind of fun to have some kind of secret fling.   
God only knew where things went from here, but you doubted it would be dull.   
One thing was sure, you would definitely be thinking about that kiss when you were alone in bed tonight…


	5. Revenge is a dish best served half-naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets you back in a big way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> light smut, no sex yet, sorry ducklings!  
> cant believe how quickly these chapters are writing themselves!   
> make sure to bookmark! the best is yet to come ;)

Sam had wandered off to the library after dinner, as was often the case, and you lay sprawled on your bed, ear buds in as you blared one of your favorite songs. You had cleaned up and decided to just let your mind wander while you sang along softly, eyes closed.  
  Your eyes flew open as you felt a hand over your mouth, the room was dark and a body loomed over yours, so your instincts kicked in and you automatically reached for the dagger you kept strapped against your hip, another hand reached to grab your wrist and you growled low, ear buds popping out as you heard a familiar laugh  
“DHN?”  
you asked, dean’s name muffled by his hand over your lips and you could make out his familiar features in the gloom.  
“WH THA HELL”  
you demanded against his palm, moving to sit up but his weight pressed down your body, his knee between your thighs gave him leverage, he smirked  
“I believe I owe you some payback”  
he purred, and you felt yourself stiffen. Seriously?! This fruitcake scared you half to death to pay you back for a purple nurple?!  
you glared up at him, your thorough cursing out lost with his hand over your mouth, you reach your other hand up to pry it away but he swiftly catches it and tucks it against your other wrist, moving them above your head but leaving your mouth free.  
“Dean are you insane?! I was going to stab you! Now I think ill just beat you to death!”  
you snarl, the scare leaving you in a bad mood. He continued to grin, undeterred as he hovers above you. Slowly he leans his face down, nose brushing against your throat. You stiffen in surprise, and you feel him laugh against your skin, your heart beat quickens. What the hell did you put in the pie?! These boys were like dogs in heat all the sudden!  
Dean sat back to look into your eyes, it was like that time in the hospital, so intense it was mesmerizing. You felt his breath against your cheek and your brain became Swiss cheese.  
“You know I saw you two, in the bathroom earlier.”  
Dean murmured softly and your eyes widened, how?!  
he smirked, it was mischievous instead of angry like you had been expecting. Your eyebrows furrowed, what was he thinking?  
“I’m not angry. Because you know, Sam’s not the only one who wants you.”  
he continued, leaning in to whisper in your ear conspiratorially. Your jaw dropped, did you get poisoned or something? Was this some extended delusion? Or had both Winchesters confessed to wanting you in one day? You were pretty sure without asking in what way dean was interested, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t get a little thrill at the idea.   
“and I’m up for some healthy competition”  
he added, his teeth grazing your earlobe making you gasp, and he smiled; enjoying your reaction.  
his nose trailed across your jaw and your back arched as he kissed your throat, nipping softly lower and lower. one of his hands still held your wrists and the other ran down your body, slipping under your shirt. His fingers left trails of fire and electricity and your face was red as you moaned his name softly.  
That seemed to slither through his mask and his lips moved to crash onto yours, he groaned with desire and you felt his bulge against your stomach.  His arm curled under your body, holding you against him as his tongue flicked against yours, twining and exploring your lips and beyond. He released your arms and they wrapped around his neck as you threw yourself into the kiss enthusiastically. Still riled up from Sam’s kisses earlier,  dean’s unexpected assault left you a slave to your desires, and it helped a lot that neither of them disappointed in the kissing department.  
  he moaned into the kiss and you felt a tight coil of desire building in your stomach as his jeans created pleasurable friction against your denim shorts. His lips trailed along your jaw, moving down to your throat and further, sucking and nipping at the hollow of your collar bone, you moaned again softly, your hands clenching the sheet of your bed tightly.  you shuddered with pleasure as his lips claimed your body.   
  after another few heated minutes, both of you were panting,, your shirt had been tossed away at some point, as had his. He lay on his side pressed against you as you lay on your back looking up at him. You smiled softly as his arm draped over you, stroking your exposed skin gently. Your breasts were still nestled in your bra but you saw several love bites, you could only imagine what your throat looked like.  
“holy shit”  
you mutter in disbelief, two hot make out sessions in one day, you weren’t sure how much self control you had left before you finally gave in to your desires. But after dean left you would have to find a release, and you had plenty of vivid mental pictures to do the job.  
Dean chuckled, seeming perfectly content. You thought he’d push to go further but when you finally  came up for air and asked him for a moment to breath, he simply shifted off of you and just seemed fine with laying with you for the moment.  
you fingers traced the contours of his exposed chest and his chest rumbled contentedly.    
“if this is payback ill have to mess with you more often”  
you murmur teasingly, he chuckled and leaned over to press his lips to yours again, lingering and deepening the kiss before pulling back with a smirk  
“Well I had to make my move, couldn’t have Sammy stealing you without a fight.”  
The mention of Sam made you frown; you had never dealt with this kind of thing before. I mean, theyre brothers! Would this end in a fight? Or would they make you choose? You loved them both dearly, though you couldn’t really call them like brothers, with all the unspoken sexual tension and making out, but you didn’t have the stomach to reject one of them.   
   Dean, noticing your change of mood, regretted mentioning his brother. Obviously there was a lot to sort through. He reached the arm that lay across you to pull your face to look at him, you sighed and looked into his eyes, unsure but obedient.  
“Look, don’t stress okay? We’ll deal with it when the time comes. You told Sammy you wouldn’t tell me right?”  
You roll your eyes and nod. Obviously it didn’t matter now!    
“Yeah but…”  
he stopped you and continued  
“well same deal. I’ll be here if you want me, and you can have it (he smirked and raised an eyebrow suggestively) _me_ , however you want.”  
you sigh and turn so you are laying on your side facing him, mirroring his position  
“but what about Sam? Are you saying you’re cool if I have the same deal with him?”  
you shake your head, its like they’d be sharing you and that was just…weird.  
Dean shrugged and his nonchalance surprised you  
“You’re an adult, its not my business.”  
he reached over to stroke your hip, his face softening  
“but I cant promise not to even the playing field when he’s gone. I won’t pressure you, but im not giving you up without a fight.”  
You blushed softly at how intense he was being, honestly you felt flattered, and he seemed to enjoy your rising color; moving his hand from your hip to your cheek and stroking it gently. You flop onto your back with a sigh  
“well this is a whole new level of complicated. I need to sleep on this.”  
you mutter, glancing back at him, he nodded  
“okay, do you want me to stay?”  
you consider it and after a moment you nod  
“if you want to stay for a while, but probably best not to let sam see you coming out of my room tomorrow morning.”  
he laughed and nodded, both of you shifting to lay against the pillows, you turned on your side, facing away from him, and he lay against your back, wrapping an arm around you as he spooned you. he acted like it was the most natural thing in the world, and it was weird but you felt almost like it was. It was becoming disconcerting how… ** _natural_** it felt when you were with him this way. But if you were being honest, it felt natural to be with sam too. You sighed, so complicated. And slowly drifted off to sleep, dean humming smoke on the water under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so now you've got a taste of both boys, any requests or plot ideas for the upcoming chapters?   
> let the fantasy floodgates be opened!!


	6. Let off some steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light fluff, feelings, forshadowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is a little slow on the action and smut but i promise it will be worth it!  
> next chapter is where shit gets good so read and let your imagination run wild!!

The next morning you lay sprawled across the bed, stretching your arms up you feel your back pop, your eyes open reluctantly. Hesitantly you turned to look beside you, but you were alone in bed.  
Shaking your head you sit up slightly. Man you needed to get laid or something that was one crazy dream!!  
 You blushed as you remembered the feel of his mouth on yours; your womanhood throbbed at the thought. You smiled, laughing at your own imagination. Getting up you realized you had fallen asleep in your clothes, but you had lost your shirt. Huh. Just like your dream. You look around to locate your tank top and then you froze. There were two shirts on your floor. **  
** you practically ran to the dresser, snatching up the mirror to get a view of your bare neck.  
a string of fading hickeys trailed downward. Your breath caught in your throat. _Holy shit!_  
it hadn’t been a dream! You had really…with dean! Oh god…you looked down and saw your bandaged finger…and Sam!  
You felt a little dizzy and shuffled to plop down on the edge of your bed, arms draped over your bare thighs.   
This might possibly be the most awkward breakfast you will ever participate in, you thought maybe you could play sick, but then they’d just come in your room to check on you. Your cheeks flamed, definitely worse. You walked over to your dresser and tore through it, trying to find something to cover your throat.   
You found an old leather choker, you could almost be considered a fashionable dog collar, you had found it at a thrift store in your travels. It had been plain leather but you had customized it, carving a silver devils trap charm that hung down between the mounds of your breasts. It covered the worst of the marks, the only other visible evidence the bite mark just above your breasts.  
   You grabbed a black t-shirt, it hugged a little tight but the v neck showed off the necklace nicely, but still hid the marks. You slipped on black skinny jeans, if you were going to hell might as well do it thoroughly, and make them drool a little at the same time.   
      You look down to check that you were together and smiled into the mirror, you had to admit you couldn’t wait to see the boy’s reaction. You still didn’t know what would happen, but why not enjoy the ride? Your two best friends, who were incredibly sexy, were into you. Maybe your thought about getting laid wasn’t such a bad idea after all.  
you laughed softly and walked out, you peeked in and saw Sam wasn’t in his room, continuing you saw dean passed out in bed, the covers over his head. You smirked and rolled your eyes, moving down the hall to check the kitchen for Sam. He wasn’t in the kitchen, so you guessed he had fallen asleep in the library again.   
Sure enough when you walked in you saw him face down on the table, a book for a pillow. You smiled fondly and moved to shake his shoulder gently  
“Hey, come on let’s get you to bed sam.”  
you murmur gently, trying to get him up so he could crash in a more comfortable place. He grumbled but lifted his head, a page was stuck to his cheek and you giggled. He seemed to wake fully when he heard you and blushed, brushing the page away and turning to focus on you.  
   The look on his face reminded you of the wolf from the old Jessica rabbit cartoons; you thought his jaw might actually hit the floor. After a long moment you waved a hand in front of him as if checking if he was conscious. You couldn’t hide your smug smirk.  
“Earth to sam! You in there?”  
he chuckled and scrambled to his feet, unable to keep his eyes off you  
“wow…just…wow.”  
he murmured and you smiled, pleased by his obvious appreciation. He moved closer, as if testing where your boundaries stood, you took a step closer to show you were receptive. He pulled you so you were leaning against the sturdy table, wrapping his arms around you and pulled you into a heated kiss. It was urgent, needy, maybe you weren’t the only one having good dreams.  
He moved as if to lay you down on the table, But as leaned you back there was a loud slam from the kitchen and you both jumped, you heard dean call out sleepily “where is everybody? I’m starving!”  
you blushed and Sam rolled his eyes, obviously frustrated. You stroked his arm as if to say ‘next time’ and looked at you with longing and you stood on tiptoe to give him a soft peck before moved out into the kitchen while sam moved to cleaned up his mess from last night.  
Dean turned as you walked in, obviously wide awake and grinned broadly as he took in your outfit. You walked in and shoved his arm, he didn’t budge  
“That was low.”  
you muttered, scolding him a little. He fingered your choker and raised an eyebrow suggestively, silently reminding you why you had to wear it, you blushed and looked away.  
he reached down and smacked your butt, causing you to yelp softly, careful to keep your voice down, you tried to glare but couldn’t help but smile, his grin infectious as he pulled your face to his by your necklace, firm but fleeting.  
“I never promised to fight fair”  
he murmured and moved towards the fridge as Sam walked in. He stopped, taking in you with red cheeks and dean as he sauntered away, he seemed suspicious for a moment but let it go as he went to rifle through the cupboards for something edible.  
   You moved away, trying to remember how to breathe. This was going to be seriously hard to keep up, you weren’t a good liar. And maybe it wasn’t technically lying, but it felt like it.  
for something to occupy you, you reached over, grabbing an apple and taking a bite.  You hop gently to sit on the empty counter, crossing your legs as they hung over the countertop. The boys got their respective meals and sat at the table. Sam looked over at you, the burning look buried behind nonchalance. It made your stomach somersault; you could imagine how tightly his fingers would hold you, his body firm. You gave an unintentional shiver of pleasure and he smiled, tilting his head so dean couldn’t see his expression through his curtain of hair.  
“You wanna come sit down?”  
he offered casually, you could tell his fingers could reach your legs easily from the chair beside him, but you didn’t trust your self control. All this secretive flirtation and hot kisses had fire in your veins. You couldn’t take much more before you begged for it, from either of them.   
you almost moaned aloud as a dirty taboo vision popped into your head  
_or both of them._  
you covered your sudden embarrassment with a flirty smile, flicking a glance at dean who smiled behind sams head at you. It was easier to mess with them then worry, and more fun to boot.  
“Im pretty sure you boys have cooties, im good over here.”  
you smirked and looked away, taking another bite. Let them make what they could of that!  
  
After breakfast you excused yourself to go train, there was a small dojo-style gym in the bunker and you had been slowly training up to be useful in the field. You were only stuck on research duty because its all you were good for until you got strong enough. Though you secretly doubted either Winchester wanted you nose to nose with another monster. But you also needed to work off some of your sexual frustration, maybe if you were tired enough you wouldn’t have to work so hard to seem normal. It was tiring keeping up pretenses and you didn’t like how jittery you felt. Quickly you traded your skinny jeans for tight yoga pants, leaving the tshirt and collar and went to train.   
     You took a boxers stance in front of the training dummy, knuckles wrapped to avoid chaffing them. You let lose a flurry of superficial punches to warm up your muscles, finishing with a vicious uppercut. It’s a move you’d been slowly perfecting. With your shorter stature you needed every trick in case something were to happen. You unstrapped your dagger in a swift practiced motion, grabbing the hilt so the blade was flush with your wrist, dean had taught you to hold your knife this way; Harder to get the blade knocked away.   
  you swung in tight arks, making small slits on top of old marks in the material. You spun and buried it hilt deep in the practice target. Your breath was even, but harder than before. The work out built up a slow burn in your muscles and it felt pleasant, you liked the rush of adrenaline exercise and training gave you.   
  after another hour  you had a light sheen of sweat over your body as you slowly unraveled your knuckle wraps, tossing them next to the door as you went to take a cold shower.  
it would feel amazing on your flushed skin and would finish off what ideas the workout hadn’t managed to tire you from.  
you locked the door, you wouldn’t put it past dean to try to sneak in, and undressed; slipping under the cool water with a sigh of contentment. It felt amazing and you just stood under the spray for a moment, letting it lower your body temperature little by little.  
after a while you lathered and scrubbed your body, enjoying the soothing scratchiness of your loufa and washed your hair. After another 20 minutes you decided to stop procrastinating and hopped out, remembering you had forgotten a change of clothes in your haste to be clean you wrapped a towel firmly around your body and peeked out of the bathroom. You only had to pass Sam’s room and were pretty sure he wouldn’t press his luck with dean twice, but knew if he spotted your exposed neck peppered with hickeys he could probably guess where they came from; so you quickly padded to your room and shut the door. You turned, removing the towel as you padded over to your dresser and grabbed nice looking sleeveless turtleneck and a knee length skirt. You sure were going through a lot of clothes today, thanks a lot dean! Normally you would wear a tank top and pants all day but thanks to him you had to keep finding things that covered you better for Sam’s sake.  
   You lost yourself in housework for the majority of the day, the boys staying busy in other parts of the house. It settled into a normal day and you were relieved. Finally evening rolled around and you were pretty much done with anything that needed done. You felt proud you had survived the day with no more craziness and no one stepping on any land minds.  
   You plopped down on the couch, feeling a little tired from your work out and day of busy work. But while your body was feeling a little fatigued you felt keyed up inside. You felt like dancing or running flat out. You wanted to get your adrenaline pumping, have fun. Your day had been productive but boring compared the heated moments you had found yourself sharing with the boys. You bite your lip, deep in thought for a moment.   
   You were kind of in the mood for an adventure, but there was no hunt on the books as of yet and the thought of sitting around reading or watching TV made you cringe. Maybe you would walk to town or something, hit a dance club or a bar. You had been to a few with sam and dean in the past, But if you told the boys they would probably insist on accompanying you in the impala and you thought maybe some fun by yourself would settle your whirlwind of confusion and repressed desire. The last few times you guys drank and played cards as friends, dean picked up girls, sometimes even sam, but they were never brought to the bunker and you weren’t really into strange men so you often just hung around and waited.  
The thought of dancing with Sam or Dean was tempting, too tempting. You were pretty sure the right beat, the heat, you’d lose yourself. Maybe you could work off the frustration like dean, one and done. After all he said he didn’t care right? You decide on a plan of action, you would pretend to go to bed, locking the door so they wouldn’t bother you, but you would leave a note JUST in case they did intrude on your privacy so they didn’t think you were kidnapped or something. And be back (hopefully) before anyone was the wiser! You smiled in excitement, like a teenager sneaking out of the house for the first time, and thought about what to wear.  
    after a believable hour had passed you made a big show of going to bed, overexaggerating your exhaustion and asking not to be bothered. Sam seemed a little disappointed but accepted it without question. As soon as your door locked you quietly zipped around, slipping out of your conservative outfit and into the outfit you had mentally picked.   
   You grabbed your only corset, tight on the stomach and puffing out at the bosom. blood red Lace crawled up the front and back, melting into a strip of ruffled silk stretch material that plumped your cleavage tantalizingly. You then wrapped a matching gypsy-style skirt around your hips, long and flowing in the back and settled against your thighs in front. You finished with knee-high black boots; you looked down at yourself and smirked, feeling confident and sexy. This was going to be a blast! It might feel nice for a guy to hit on you who didn’t sleep two rooms away.  
You leaned over the mirror and painted your lips in deep ruby lipstick, some eyeliner and shadow making your eyes pop magnificently. You winked at your reflection.  
you reached out and tore half a page out of a notebook that lay on the dressor and scribbled a hasty note.   
  
****_Don’t freak, needed a break_  
walked to town for a night out  
Ill make you pancakes to make it up to you  
don’t kill me  
  
and finished with a heart and your name.

  
You didn’t think they would come in but you knew dean and sam would tear down the town if you suddenly turned up missing without a trace. And you did NOT want to come home to that!  
with a suppressed giggle you popped the window in the corner of your room and slipped out into the night, almost skipping in excitement.   
  
  
  
It was a few hours later when Dean looked around for sam, he spotted him sprawled on the couch, staring into space. He wondered if his brother was thinking of you the same way he was. He knew you had asked to be left to rest, but he just couldn’t help it. You felt so good under his hands, his mouth; he wanted just a taste.   
  Slipping down the hallway he paused at your door to listen. He heard nothing and tested the door; locked. He just rolled his eyes, what was the point? He quietly palmed his lock pick and a few seconds later the lock clicked. He smirked, too easy. Slipping inside he closed the door with a click, it was gloomy and he couldn’t see well so he stepped softly. He walked over closer to the bed and reached out slowly to try and pinpoint where you lay so he wouldn’t trod on you. His brow furrowed as his arm moved farther and farther without touching you. Finally he leaned over the length of the bed, and he couldn’t take the confusion anymore, walking swiftly back he reached to flip on the light. Sure you’d be mad, but he couldn’t figure out why you weren’t sprawled over the bed; you weren’t exactly a restful sleeper.  
  
He blinked in the sudden light and turned back. It was obvious your bed was freshly mad, minus the crinkles dean had made trying to find you. You had never laid down. Now he was feeling the prickles of alarm, where were you?!  
  suddenly a breeze rippled against the curtains, what? Why was the window open?!  
dean moved to walk to the window but the breeze had ruffled a piece of paper on your bed. He was creeping up to full on freaking out. The window was open and you were gone! Did something take you?  
making a split decision he turned instead to grab the paper roughly, opening it his eyes went from tight with worry, to wide in surprise, to dark with anger.  
****_YOU HAD SNUCK OUT ALONE TO PARTY?!_ __  
The wave offury surprised him, it was feral; instinct that was both possessive and dominant. He was angry you had deceived him…but it wasn’t just that. You had ditched him to go do god knows what with god knows who. The thought of you with Sammy had been an itch, unpleasant; but not this. The thought of you dancing and grinding with some faceless man sent a growl ripping through his chest, he felt like he wanted to tear into someone.  
   the note was crushed in his fist as he stomped out of your room, radiating vengeance.  
“SAMMY!”  
he shouted, causing the other to jump in surprise and dash to his feet; dean’s tone warning him something was very very wrong.  
“GET IN THE DAMN CAR.”  
Dean turned angrily to reach into one of the bags from their last hunt, his fist emerging clenched around his favorite handgun, fury making him reckless. He tucked it into his belt and strode out, sam running behind him.  
“what the hell Dean?! We just run off without a word? What happened??”  
he almost shouted, wondering why dean was so furious and insisting on leaving without even warning you. If they had to leave on an emergency they gave you a heads up so you didn’t wake up to them gone, or at least left a note.  
Dean shoved the crumpled note into sam’s hand as they both jumped in the car. Sams face made the same range of emotions as he read the note.  
“SERIOUSLY??!”  
he gasped angrily as he read your note, dean grunted an affirmation and gunned the engine towards town. They never let you go out alone. They had never fully explained all the hell of their past, but they still had their fair share of enemies. If one of them caught you…sam grimaced, but maybe that was only part of it. He felt a little dismissed, why had you gone off alone instead of coming to him?  
but then something clicked, invading his reverie,  peering over at dean’s angry profile sam wondered why his brother was just as riled up about your vanishing act. Was he just worried?  
or could he…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay!  
> so the slow build up is done and now the action and smutty smutness (and possible jealous violence) can commence!!  
> BUT i need YOUR HELP!  
> how do you want it to play out?! i was thinking maybe do a few alternate scenarios depending on the fantasies or ideas you guys could throw me of what you might like to see.
> 
> ;)  
> i wait with bated breath and raised pen!


	7. All out in the open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an overload of feels i apologize! but it ramps up to the good stuff next chapter! perhaps drunken debauchery when they get home? or a compare and contrast contest the next day?  
> read on and let me know what you'd love to see!

You laughed freely as you turned and swung your hips to the beat, some pop-rock song with a lot of bass. People were dancing and grinding, a mob of half drunken partiers; it was like small town Woodstock. There weren’t that many clubs in town but you had definitely picked the craziest one. There were dozens of people here, slowly dancing their way to drunk.  
You had gone through several drinks by now and felt like electricity crawled against your skin, this was so worth it, you had spent so much time with Sam and dean since coming to live with them, pretty much every waking moment they weren’t hunting.  You didn’t mind; they were your best friends and you owed them so much. But you had to admit the freedom of being alone and having fun was nice.  
No worries about what all the flirtation meant for the future, just wild music and no responsibilities.  
No fear of breaking someone’s heart, just good drinks and bad decisions.  
A guy came up behind you and danced in time with you, you laughed, turning to see a guy (who was definitely not ugly) smiling invitingly. You smirked and continued to glide and swing to the beat. He wasn’t a half bad dancer either.  
  He leaned over and placed a kiss on your cheek. It was a little sloppy and you could tell he had had some liquid courage as well. But you laughed again and brushed it off, you didn't think you could handle being that intimate with some stranger, with your past, it brought back unpleasant memories. With sam and dean...it was more than that. You would dance with the man, but that's it. You weren't some...some hussy.  
  You yelped as a rough hand seized your arm and pulled you roughly out of the man’s embrace. Your eyes popped open and slowly looked up into the furious face of…-gulp- Dean…oh shit…and sam.. They were glaring at you, but the look they gave the man who had been kissing you…you thought it might liquefy his innards. He held his hands up and backed away into the crowd.  
   You wish he hadn’t, because their attention was all for you. You tried to stutter an apology but it was impossible to hear over the loud music. Without saying a word dean grabbed your hand and pulled you toward the exit, Sam’s hand firmly rested against the small of your back as he guided you through the crowd. Finally the three of you broke through into fresh air, you were pretty tipsy, and you stumbled a few times as dean continued to drag you away from the club into the parking lot. You saw the impala haphazardly parked 20 feet away. Each time you stumbled, Sam would reach to steady you. He was obviously upset, but he was still looking out for you. You looked up at him, feeling guilty for upsetting him; your cheeks were red from alcohol and his nearness. Finally your hand was released as you reached the impala, dean didn’t say a word just glared at you. Sam didn’t seem angry really, just upset.  
They both faced you, you leaned against the car like a kid in deep trouble, wobbling slightly from the beers.  
you looked at the ground for a moment,  then murmured softly  
“Im really sorry if I…upset you guys. I…I left a note!”  
Deans overly loud sarcastic laughter drowned out your subdued apology, Sam gave him a glance as if to say ‘tone it down’. Obviously you felt bad.  
Dean took a step forward so he was an inch from your face. They hadn’t had to search very long, maybe 30 minutes. When they had finally found you the relief he felt was cut short when he saw some…Some **_GUY_** with his hands on your hips, his blood had boiled and he had the irresistible urge to rip him limb from limb. He pointed and sam turned to spot you. then the guy kissed your cheek.  
Both boys felt a low growl build and they had stomped over in unison to rip you away from the leech. Your face had gone pale, and all he could think of was getting you out. The sheer number of eyes on you…he couldn’t stand it. You were too beautiful…too inviting in that damned outfit!  
His rage was still boiling as he spat  
“So exactly what was the point of scaring us half to death to come stick your tongue down some douche bags throat?”  
You flinched, dean regretted it but his anger and wounded pride wouldn’t let him apologize, even though he knew the guy had kissed you. Sam stepped forward and put a hand on dean’s arm, he was being a little harsh.  
He said your name softly, and you looked up at him, tears leaking down your face.  
“What’s going on?”  
he asked gently, you loved that about sam. He was always so gentle with you, even when you had hurt his feelings. And even though dean’s words were harsh, you knew it was only because he had been worried about you. Or maybe…were they jealous?  
You sigh, everything was so messed up, but you found yourself mumbling drunkenly, tears leaking down your cheeks  
“I...I just wanted to have fun. Everything’s getting -hic- so complicated…I just wanted to f-forget for a while.”  
Sam felt guilt swell; he knew his unexpected actions had confused you. But he never thought it would run you out of the bunker. He reached to pull you into a hug, murmuring apologies. Dean grimaced, sam didn’t know about you and he…it was dean’s fault too you were so confused and upset.  
Dean gritted his teeth, he wanted to be the one to comfort you but Sam beat him to it. sam reached out and you leaned against his chest, sniffling.  Dean wasn’t used to feeling so…so committed. It was all new to him, but not to Sammy. And it grated his nerves that Sam was doing a better job of courting you.  
he knew he was acting like a petulant child, but he just wanted…you. He wanted you so badly it drove him insane. And he didn’t know why he said it, but it came out anyway as he watched sam wrap his arms around you.  
“That’s no reason to go out whoring around.”  
the minute he said it he cursed himself, with your history, it was beyond cruel. He turned as he heard a choked gasp come from you, and Sam’s reproachful voice  
“Dean!”  
He saw your face go from tearful shock, to heartbroken and furious. And he didn’t even move to avoid it as your fist connected with his stomach. He groaned, all the air rushing out. He had trained you well, you hadn’t held back. The tears had returned to your eyes but they were ones of anger.  
“I hate you Dean Winchester!”  
you screamed, the old insult rattled in your brain, opening up wounds you thought were long closed  
**_whore._**  
you moved to hit him again but sam held you back. Dean didn’t fight it; he wanted you to punish him. He straightened up, face falling to reveal his own pain. Dean had to be honest; he was in love with you. He was jealous plain and simple, it wasn’t your fault. He reached out to you. He couldn’t stand to see you in pain, it was entirely his fault.  
Sam released you in surprise, the look on deans face…he had never seen it before. Lost and desperate his brother reached out to you. You resisted but dean wrapped his arms around you tightly. You smacked his chest and pulled away, he kissed your hair, tears falling down his face silently as he continued Whispering over and over  
“I’m sorry… please...I’m so sorry...”  
You burst into tears and clung to dean, and sam’s gut wrenched. He had known hadn’t he? He had seen the way dean looked at you, the way you blushed when you thought he wasn’t looking.  
Sam knew he wasn’t the only one who loved you; knew you loved dean too…but it hurt just the same.  
  
After a moment dean turned away from you and towards Sam. His face was a mask, but dean knew his brother was hurting too. You sniffled, finally calming down and also looked up to your other best friend. You reached out your hand, but Sam looked indecisive, obviously unsure of where he stood. You moved forward to take his hand anyway, other hand on dean’s chest  
“I…I don’t know…what’s going to happen..”  
you sniffled loudly and looked at both boys in turn, trying to impress on them how serious you were  
“But I love you both; No matter what, and I refuse to hurt either of you. And we just have to hope we can work out everything else.”  
In your own way, you were giving them both your answer. You loved them both, and you would not ruin this family by hurting either one. So either everyone was happy…or no one was.  
The boys gave each other a hard stare, how could this possibly work out? But you were weary, and still drunk. They needed to get you home.  
you pulled both of them to you, using more strength than they expected, and hugged them both tightly, they were surprised but couldn’t help but smile down at you as you buried your face between them. It was a rather silly position  
“I love you both.”  
you whispered, and one last tear fell before you fell asleep. The boys shook their heads, laughing softly at what a ‘lightweight’ you were; and carefully helped you into the car. Sam rode in the back with your head in his lap and dean drove, careful on the bumps on the dirt path.  
And in that silent way of theirs they agreed, they would do nothing to hurt the girl they both loved ever again.


	8. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get you home and sit down to talk things out  
> but you have other ideas on how you want to spend the evening.  
> beer and spare time, what could go wrong?

They made it home and carefully maneuvered you to bed. Both boys stood for a moment and watched you sleep. You smiled softly in response to whatever you were dreaming about. They both hoped the same thing; that you were dreaming of him…and not the other one.  
  You rolled onto your side, eyebrows furrowing in sleep and murmured softly  
“...wanna stay…”  
Dean chuckled softly, but Sam looked concerned. Could you be considering leaving for good? Was all this getting too much for you? He sighed softly, he did often over-think things though. His eyes met deans, they both nodded and moved into the kitchen. It was time to talk…and Winchesters weren't very good at rational conversation.  
   Dean, out of habit, grabbed two beers; sliding one over to Sam as they sat across from each other at the kitchen table, they just drank and looked at each other for a long moment. Finally Dean broke first.  
“Look Sammy…I know its screwed up…”  
Sam chuckled; Understatement of the century. Dean gave him a ‘bite me’ look and continued  
“I..I got out of line…with her…and maybe me and you should have talked before all this…”  
Sam was surprised; dean rarely admitted he was wrong. Jeez he ** _must_  **love you…but Sam knew it had to do mostly that dean felt guilty, for trying to steal you in secret and for how he treated you at the club.  
Sam considered prolonging dean’s misery, but he didn't have the heart  
“Look, I get it. It’s not like I couldn't see it…how you two acted sometimes…But you realize she loves us both right?”  
Dean grimaced but didn't deny it, you had said so yourself. Sam’s gaze grew steely, unusually so for the gentle man as he continued.  
“Dean, I’m not going to push her anymore. It’s up to her. But I swear if you ever make her cry again…”  
Dean flinched and nodded, he knew Sam was serious and he honestly had no intention of being a jerk to you again, but he knew he was a mess, and he might without trying to.  
“so what do we do?”  
Dean choked out finally, he was exhausted, and all he wanted…was to fall asleep with you in his arms. The image was immensely gratifying.   
Sam looked up and rubbed his face as if to wake himself up.  
“Well all we can do is respect her choice. She said she doesn't want to choose…so we continue like we have I guess. If she reaches out that’s one thing, but we don’t…”  
he cut off suddenly and stood, Dean turned to follow his gaze and saw you leaning against the wall in the hallway, hair messy and eyes drooping. Your skimpy outfit rumbled as you hugged the blanket around you and smiled over at them.  
“Thanks for bringing me home”  
you murmured sleepily, both men felt their pulse quicken, you were adorable. They weren't sure how much you remembered so they decided not to mention anything unless you did.  
“Sleep good lightweight?”  
Dean asked, standing, like sam, but both men held the urge to go over to you.   
You padded into the kitchen and giggled sleepily as you reached the fridge, pulling out three beers. You walked over to plop into an empty chair on a different side than the boys, they sat when you did; polishing the remnants of their last beer as you passed out the new round.  
“Haven’t had enough yet?”  
Sam questioned teasingly, you stuck out your tongue making a face  
“Never! “  
Dean remained silent, odd for him, and you turned to see him staring at the beer in his hands; you guessed so he could avoid looking at you; Sighing you reached out and tapped his hand to get his attention. He looked up at you and his eyes were apprehensive  
“Stop looking like a wounded puppy Dean, we're okay.”  
He froze, your tone was soft and forgiving, did you remember…?  
 You sighed and stood, eyeing them both the same way you had in the parking lot, only less tipsy.  
“Yes I remember, I’m not as much of a ‘lightweight’ as you two seem think. “  
The boys grimaced, you smiled fondly in reply; your boys were so silly sometimes. And somehow that was the perfect name, because they WERE your boys, in every way that mattered.   
“Come on dorks”  
You motioned to them and grabbed your beer and your blanket, the boys didn't follow immediately and you stopped, turning as you hit the hallway  
“You can hang with me or sit there being losers, up to you.”  
It was almost comical how they tried to act casual as they got up to follow you, grabbing their drinks hastily.  You walked into your room and bounced onto the bed, the boys were obviously unsure about all three of you on the bed but you rolled your eyes  
“Afraid you won’t be able to resist?”  
You were teasing them now, the alcohol was still in your system but the fear and worries had been comfortably slept off, now you just wanted to relax and have fun with your best friends. and it was a little fun to tease them now that everything was finally out in the open.  
Sam blushed a little but sat to your left, and dean hesitantly sat on your right. You took another drink and smiled,   
“That’s more like it! Should we play truth or dare? Lighten things up?”  
Dean laughed his usual boisterous laugh that you loved and your smile softened a little  
“What are we 14?”  
Sam chuckled and shook his head; you were obviously still in a (slightly drunken) ‘fun’ mood.  
“aw come on what’s the worse that could happen? Here Ill even bribe you to play my stupid game.”  
Both boys looked at you curiously,  
“What do yo-“  
Sam didn’t finish because you had pressed your lips firmly against his. His eyes widened for a second but quickly closed as he joined in enthusiastically. Dean shifted uncomfortably as you and sam made out. The seeping jealousy forcibly pushed down as it surfaced. You broke away after a couple minutes, smirking while Sam looked mystified but content. Then you shifted so you were on your knees in front of dean, who looked up in surprise  
“why always with the surprise? I said I wasn't playing favorites.”  
You leaned over and kissed him, maybe being a little more forward because it was dean.   
  
It was true you didn't love one more than the other, but dean was different. Sam took care of you, and you loved that, but there was something about the reckless older Winchester that invited your care. He needed you. You had seen that at the bar, he had been truly horrified when he had hurt your feelings.  
You lifted your leg and rested on his other side so you were straddling his lap, his hands greeted the contact enthusiastically, squeezing your ass as you kissed him. After a moment you had to forcibly push his chest , he was getting too excited. You giggled, and lifted your beer to drain it while still across him.   
Then swiftly climbed off and stood  
“Finish those up ill get another round, we’re gonna have fun for once. No fighting while im gone!”  
You glared to emphasize your point and swaggered out to get more liquid tranquilizers.  
Dean’s face was red; Sam was still too zoned out from your kiss to be too mad. They both looked at each other and it was like when they were younger and something awesome had happened. They both grinned stupidly.  
Sam chuckled, dean smirked, they didn’t say anything but both were wondering the same thing, did that really just happen?  
The jealousy would be hard to manage…but somehow it wasn’t so bad when it was your own brother.  At least they both knew the other truly cared about you and could be trusted. And knowing they would always get their turn made the waiting and watching not so bad…  
Dean shook his head as if to clear it, were they seriously considering SHARING you?   
They both looked up as you walked back in the room, apparently you had a lot more fun in mind because you had brought the whole 6 pack from the fridge.   
You smiled, it was a little lopsided from the beers as they started adding up but you hopped back onto the bed and passed around the alcohol, raising yours for a toast  
“here’s to home, I never thought id have it, but its perfect just the way it is”  
the boys smiled and murmured agreement, all three of you clinking your bottles together and taking a gulp. Then you turned to Sam, mischief in your eyes  
“So, Sammy boy, Truth or Dare?”  
He chuckled, he didn't think you’d actually make them play. He knew you wouldn't give up until he played along, so he rolled his eyes and answered  
“Um…Truth.”  
Picking dare just felt like a trap, best to start slow. You grinned and thought for a second, the devious smile making Sam a bit nervous. Dean enjoyed Sam being under the spotlight and just grinned, wondering what you had planned.  
“Hm…okay. What was your first impression of me when we met?”  
Sam was not expecting such an off the wall question. He thought way back to when they had first met you, ah the Barghest. The memories were not pleasant, you had almost died, but he tried to remember what his thoughts were  
you saw his expression and knew he didn’t want to remind you but you jutted out your lip stubbornly  
“I want gods honest truth no editing!”  
you demanded, he sighed and answered after a thoughtful pause  
“I thought…I was impressed that you would be willing to sacrifice yourself to take down a monster. I thought you’d make an amazing hunter.”  
Your smile was dazzling in answer and he blushed when you threw your arms around him and squeezed him tight before releasing him and sitting back  
“You were right, Im a spectacular hunter-in-training.”  
you answered smugly and the boys burst out laughing at your attitude and confident posture. You pretended to be offended and punched dean’s shoulder  
“I could take you easy punk!”  
Dean held up his hands, still chuckling, and made a face that said 'oh yeah totally'   
you then crossed your arms and glared (you weren’t actually mad but it WAS convincing) at sam who was laughing too  
“In fact I could take you both with my arms tied!”  


Who knows? Maybe you would get the chance to test that theory…very soon.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh i do love cliff hangers! throw me your ideas and preferences...im dying to write the next chapter ;)  
> and this long non smutty dry spell will, i assure you, be cured!


	9. Confessions and anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hours of drinking and relaxation the party breaks up on a sour note. When you go to comfort one of your princes you make a game-changing revelation. Is he the one who will steal your heart? Or does it lay with the lonely prince you left waiting?  
> Maybe it's too soon to tell....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologise to all the wonderful readers who had to wait SO long for the next chapter! had some pretty crazy writers block but all the positive feedback and patient waiters spurred my brain!  
>  any feedback would be amazing and dont worry, more on the way!

Several hours later (and after you had comfortably changed into your pajamas) the three of you had lapsed into cheerful banter and relaxed teasing. You were comfortably buzzed but you had also had a head start. There was a long lull and you looked over from your lapse in concentration to see both boys just watching you. Dean smirked   
“Back from Space Mountain?”  
You grabbed your empty beer and chucked it at him playfully. He ducked dramatically and it rolled over his back and plopped onto your carpet.   
“Ooh smooth moves.”  
He winked   
“You would know.”  
You rolled your eyes and refused to take his bait. After a moment you groaned and flopped onto your back.   
“I’m booored.”  
You nudged both their legs with your feet and flashed a pouty face. Sam rolled his eyes in a good natured way and smiled.  
“Sorry to bore you your highness. Maybe you should sleep”  
your face was rosy with alcohol and it was very late. However he didn’t really want to leave yet, it was nice to sit and enjoy each other like old times. It didn’t feel awkward or complicated like he had feared, although the jealousy was potent at times.  
Suddenly you were inches away from his face, smirking  
“who’s on Space Mountain now?”  
He chuckled and pushed you playfully  
“still you midget.”  
You scoffed in mock indignation and pushed him back, harder  
“everyone is a midget to you giant!”  
You shot back, dean laughed loudly and Sam glared at him, stealthily grabbing a pillow next to you and launching it at dean. Dean was busy laughing and it caught him full in the face. With a very undignified “OOF!” he tipped backward off the bed. Sam and You both doubled over in hysterical laughter,   
Dean glared angrily but couldn’t fight a smile as tears leaked down your cheeks from your fit of giggles.  He loved to see you laugh, and if he was honest even Sammy wasn’t as aggravating as usual. In moments like this it seemed like somehow this little love triangle might actually work itself out, and nobody had to be left behind.  
   After a minute you finally managed to remember how to breathe and your laughter petered out, you reached over to offer dean a hand  
“Come on Humpty, its more comfortable up here.”  
Dean got a look that screamed mischief and looked at Sam pointedly before grabbing your hand. Only instead of getting up he yanked gently and with a yelp you toppled off the bed and into his waiting arms. You were pretty drunk at this point so the sensation of falling rattled you and your fingers grabbed his shirt for purchase as you steadied yourself. He had one arm under your legs and the other curled around your body, bridal style. You looked up, a little dizzy, and gave him a reproachful look  
“that was not very nice.”  
You accused, not really angry about the prank but you knew it was his way of getting Sam back. You didn’t want to become the centerpiece of a prank war where the weapon was jealousy over you.   
      Just as you thought that you felt his fingers run through your hair and gently move your face towards his, you knew he was doing it to upset Sam but he tasted so good, the alcohol making your brain fuzzy, he was so hard to resist when he acted needy like this. His lips pressed against yours hungrily, the intensity making you moan softly. You heard an angry intake of breath and tried to break the kiss to console Sam but Dean would allow it. It was like he was marking his territory and his hand pulled from under your legs so you sprawled across his lap as his palms held your face in his large hands, deepening the kiss forcefully.  
     The next thing you knew you heard the door slam and you forcibly pulled away, you glared angrily at dean, or tried to, his eyes were glowing and his smile was gentle. He allowed you to pull back but still held your cheeks between his hands, stroking your skin like you were fragile and precious.   
“That was not nice Dean; I don’t want it to be like this.”  
You murmured softly, glancing towards the door again sadly. Dean sighed and pulled you close, holding you tightly for a moment, you rested your head against his shoulder for a moment; unsure who was being comforted here. After a moment longer he lifted you off his lap and stood, turning back to help you back onto your feet. He leaned forward to kiss you gently and motioned towards the door.   
“Go talk to him.”  
You smiled softly; he could be so sweet when he wasn’t being an ass. You reached on tip toe to kiss his cheek and rushed out to find Sam and, hopefully, apologize.  
  


{Dean}  
  
Dean sighed and sat heavily on the end of your bed, watching you go with sad eyes. He knew he had been mean to put you in the middle like that, but it was so hard. He had never cared so deeply for a girl, never had to be afraid of losing someone. Sam knew how to be gentle, and kind. Sam knew how to be in love.   
He just had to hope that, if he could be strong and let you go….You would come back.  
God he hoped you would come back.  
He reached down and picked up the bottle you had thrown at him and smiled softly.  
It had been fun, for a while, maybe if he could live through the myriad of ‘what ifs’ that awaited the three of you, it could always be like that. Maybe he wouldn’t lose the girl he loved and his brother in one shot like he feared.  
But when had fate ever been so kind to a Winchester?  


 

 

{you}  
  
   You hurried down the hallway, a quick peek told you he wasn’t in his room so you knew there was a pretty safe bet where he was; the library.  
  You walked quickly through the familiar path and finally came to a stop outside the library. Shyly you peeked around the corner and saw Sam. He sat with a frustrated look in his eyes, staring at a book but his body language said he wasn’t absorbing anything he read.  You felt guilty, you shouldn’t have let things with dean go that far but this was just as new to you as it was to them.  You had lived the majority of your life with people who abused and mistreated you. These boys showed you what it meant to be a family; and now they were showing you how to love. It was scary in whole new ways. You couldn’t bear the thought of losing either of them, but you knew this back and forth was hurting them too.  
   You cleared your throat and timidly knocked on the wall next to the door; Sam looked up in surprise and tried to compose his face when he saw you. Closing his book he stood awkwardly and set it aside, you walked over and looked down, unsure how to begin.  
After a long moment of tense silence you finally managed to stammer out  
“I’m really sorry Sam, I didn’t mean to let it go that far.”  
There was no answer and you cringed internally, afraid to look up. You felt tears burn the corners of your eyes; you didn’t want him to be mad at you.  
    Suddenly you squeaked as strong arms lifted you straight off your feet and he rested his cheek against your hair for a moment. He set you down and you wobbled slightly, both from vertigo and the copious amounts of booze. You looked up and he smiled, Sam was always smiling for you…even when you hurt his feelings. He stroked your cheek and you nestled against his hand,   
“I thought you’d be upset. I shouldn’t have left like that.”  
You looked up at him searchingly, HE was afraid YOU were mad? You thought your heart might explode, how is it humanly possible for any one man to be so…sweet? Forgiving?  
You couldn’t help it; you threw your arms around him and squeezed tightly. Sam had a way of making you feel safe and accepted; like you could never do anything to make him stop caring for you.   
You felt his heart accelerate against your ear and slowly his arms tightened around you. Sam had a scent all his own. Where Dean was whiskey and musk, Sam smelled like old books, and the wind. Whenever he was around you felt like you were…home.   
   You thought back to that faraway day when you were discharged from the hospital, the day your life really began.  
Sam was smiling then too,   
_Told you she wouldn’t call_  
He never got angry or impatient, even when they found you at the club, when dean was screaming mad…Sam held you and comforted you…Sam took care of you.  
  
You felt tears against your cheeks and after a moment Sam pulled back as he felt his shirt get wet, he saw your tears and his eyes were worried. He gently pulled you towards his favorite plush armchair and sat, pulling you onto his lap.   
“Hey, it’s okay. Why are you crying?”  
He talked softly, rubbing your back as you sniffled quietly. How did you explain that these were happy tears? That you cared for him so deeply it defied logic? That this was the only home you’d ever known, and it was so confusing right now but you couldn’t be happier here with them both.  
After a few moments passed and your alcohol-soaked brain couldn’t articulate all you felt, finally you gave up and simply whispered  
“I love you Sam.”  
   You almost giggled at the shock that froze Sam’s body for a moment. Yes you had said the word before, but never so intimately. He seemed to be too mystified to speak, but he smiled, brightly and happily. You smiled shyly in return and he got that burning look you had seen for the first time the day you cut your finger.   
    You felt your stomach flutter in nervous anticipation as his fingers brushed your cheek. Your pulse matched his as his lips met yours, but it wasn’t his usual gentle kiss. It was exuberant and untamed, Sam was overjoyed and he was giving you a resounding answer as his hands traced your body; while his lips claimed yours. Your arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. A sudden desperate need for closeness rose in you and it was as exciting as much as terrifying. While there had been plenty of kissing, maybe even thoughts of going further. You had never gone further since…since coming to live with the boys.  
    In your past sex and love had never gone hand in hand, but this time…for the first time in a long time…you had no idea what to expect. With anyone else you may have cringed back, or chickened out, but this was Sam. If anyone could heal the wounds on your body, the way the wounds on your heart were starting to been healed, it was Sam.  
   You gasp softly as he lifts you up, not even breaking a sweat, and sits you on the sturdy table. He looks into your eyes, trying to read where your head was at. He hesitated, giving you a chance to stop but you smiled softly. Sam Winchester, ever the gentleman. You reached out and for once he didn’t have to bend his tall frame as your lips met again because of the table’s height. Somehow Sam never needed words to know what you wanted; what you needed.   
    Swiftly he reached to lift off his shirt and you paused to admire his lean frame, running your hands curiously over his chest. He smiled and didn’t rush you, instead reaching to unclip your choker, and then his eyes widened. You couldn’t think why he would look so…oh god. You froze when you remembered what was beneath the choker; Dean’s marks.   
   You flinched back as Sam reached towards your bruised throat, wondering if he was angry. You close your eyes and waited for the yelling to start. One second…ten seconds…you felt his fingers trace the contours of your exposed neck and shivered gently, waiting. Finally you couldn’t stand it and slowly opened your eyes, Sam’s eyes were sad, but again he smiled for you even when you caused him pain.   
“You love me?”  
Your eyes welled up and you nodded confidently, trying not to be such a crybaby.  
“I do”  
you choked out, trying to show him it was true, even though you knew what his next question was, and that he wouldn’t like your answer; but again the younger Winchester surprised you. You thought he would ask if you loved him most, but instead he murmured gently  
“For now, that’s enough.”  
You looked up at Sam and saw all the memories of the past year, the good and the bad. Sam would accept you exactly as you are. He wouldn’t try to change you, he would never hurt you. Wouldn’t it be okay to give what little you had to him? Hadn’t he earned that and so much more? You didn’t think you could choose between your heroes right then, but all you could feel was the rush of your heartbeat and the need to be wanted and accepted, to be loved.  
   You reached down and lifted your pajama top above your head; the old shirt he had given you when you had first come to stay with them. Sam seemed as fascinated with you as you had been with him, his eyes absorbing every detail as his fingers explored the newly exposed flesh. You motioned for him to move closer and he immediately moved so he was in between your legs as they hung over the side of the table. He rested his forehead against yours and you both smiled sheepishly.  
“Are you sure?”  
  
You smiled, reaching to cup his neck you pulled his face to yours, trying to tell him with your urgent kiss that you were of sound mind…and body.  
   Deepening the kiss, sam slowly laid you on the table, his body covering yours as he proceeded to make a mark of his own on your body, your heart and your soul.


	10. The Do-Over : its now or never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of your heated exchange of...feelings...with Sam you feel like something is not quite right.  
> You know what you need, but will it be enough to ensure a happy ending?  
> or will it backfire, and leave you with the hardest choice of your life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! so sorry this is so long over due!!
> 
> i was just going to do straight Sammy smut...but ive thought of something even more delicious <3
> 
> its time to find out if Your little love triangle can balance out...or if its just too OBTUSE to survive your roll of the dice.  
> ((Math humor, oh yes i did))
> 
> Keep an eye out a bookmark now because next chapter is to die for ;D Promise!

It felt electric as he laid you onto the long oak conference table; his hands were slow and gentle, as if he was worried he would scare you if he went too fast. Tracing lightly down the contours of your breasts and continuing to your hips, where his thumb rubbed sensual circles as he leaned to explore your throat with his lips. Peppering light licks and kisses to your exposed flesh. Your bra held your breasts so they were nestled high on your chest; leaving plenty of cleavage for him to tease and nip at. As Sam’s lips trailed downwards he gently traced the bottom edge of the lace with the tip of his nose, enjoying you, and it made you sigh contentedly.  
   Maybe because of your early life you were a strange combination of shy and flirty. You were a sexual person, maybe because you were so de-sensitized so early, but you had never actually cared about someone the way you cared for these boys. It made everything so intense, and maybe a little nerve racking. Making out with a guy? Didn’t seem so out of bounds but this…it was the only way you could truly tell them how much you cared, by giving yourself freely, which had never been the case before.  
  
    Slowly Sam went lower, kissing a trail from below your breasts down to your naval, his long, exaggerated slowness driving you crazy. You let out a wanton “oh” as he, in one smooth motion, pulled you back into a sitting position on the edge of the table, leaving you tingling along his trail of kisses as he instead trapped your lips. Sam was a hell of a lot smoother than he let on.  
   He groaned softly into your lips and pulled you closer, his hands grasping your hips gently, but possessively. The wet sound of your lips moving against his was causing a shiver to rise up your spine, and you began to feel a need begin to build from your taught thighs and travel gradually upward.  
   His jeans rubbed against your shorts as your bodies rubbed against each other, as if you couldn’t get enough just through your hands on his chest, and his arms…eventually settling for tangling your fingers in his long hair and pulling his lips against your even more securely.  
   You had never felt so alert of every inch of your skin that touched his, never felt so vulnerable and close to another person before. Although…okay maybe ONE other person, but this was a whole different level of bonding. Of trust, and as good as it felt…it wasn’t perfect…not yet.  
    and even though it felt so good you thought you might explode even before he reached the rest of you…you knew what you needed. Gingerly you pulled away, only a hair but Sam paused, pulling back to look into your eyes; asking a silent question.  
   You had, after so much time together, picked up the way the boys sometimes communicated without words. Reading expressions and body language like it was a conversation.  
    You pleaded with your eyes; you wanted him to know you were most assuredly committed to this…to him…with one small alteration.  
  
   He sighed, looking into your eyes for one long moment, trying to read your expression that was partly longing, and partly apologetic.  
  
“What do you need?”  
  
He asked after a long moment of silence, not strained or awkward, just quiet. You reached up gently to stroke his cheek fondly; he leaned into your fingers with a contented smile. Sam always read you like a book.  
  
“I need a do over.”

He looked confused, not sure what you were trying to tell him. Did you want to stop? Had you changed your mind?  
You chuckled, Sam was so insecure sometimes. It was sweet but unnecessary.  
  
“I spent my life doing things I didn’t want to, with people I hated.”  
  
His face fell as you mentioned your past, but you shook your head to assure him his worries were unfounded. Continuing with a gentle smile  
  
“Until you and Dean, I didn’t know I could…feel like this.  I’ve never done this before. Not like this.”  
  
Understanding lit his eyes; you were trying to tell him you wanted to erase your past encounters, not your time with him. You wanted this to be like your very first time.   
  
He looked at you in a way that made you blush, even in your half-naked state. Like you were pure and worth something, Sam had always treated you so well, sometimes (you secretly thought) better than you deserved.  
  
You looked up at him, searching his eyes for any hint he was unsure or hesitant in light of your confession.  
  
“Do you trust me?”  
  
he didn’t even hesitate in his response, it rang with sincerity.  


“With my life.”  
  
You smiled happily and reached to place a chaste kiss on his lips, he didn’t try to move farther though he longed to feel you beneath his hands, and mouth, again. You gently hopped down and leaned your head to look up at the tall man of your dreams.  
  
“Can you follow my lead…even if it makes you uncomfortable at first?”  
  
He paused, not wanting to give an answer in the moment he couldn’t live up to. After a moment’s consideration he nodded, curious why you sounded so secretive. He was nervous, but he trusted you wouldn’t get him into anything too outlandish. You took his hand and interlaced your fingers with his, stroking them lovingly as you took a deep breath, unsure if what you were thinking would actually work…or if it would just blow up in your face.  
  
“Then let’s make a memory.”  
  
You murmured, kissing your interlaced fingers before smiling and lead him out of the library, not bothering to grab either of your shirts…you wouldn’t be needing them.  
  
and headed to Dean’s room.  
  
If you were going to do this…you weren’t going to have any regrets.  
  
You meant what you said at the bar  
  
All or nothing.  
  
You would make them both happy…  
  
or you would do the right thing and leave them.  


You just had to hope by loving them equally…it would be enough.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sam and Dean play along, or turn their backs when they realize what you have in mind?

Sam looked uneasy but you squeezed his fingers reassuringly as you lead the way through the door and out through the living room. You looked in and saw Dean wasn’t in his room, all the better; that meant he was in yours. You walked in and saw him hunched over, face buried in his hands as if praying, or awaiting bad news.  
   He looked up and his eyes widened as you walked up and stopped, bare-chested and unabashed in front of him, his shirtless brother in tow behind. At first he seemed pleasantly surprised at your moderate state of undress, but when he realized Sam was also ruffled you saw the light go out of his eyes, he was making assumptions; you could tell. His body seemed almost to give out as he muttered sadly  
“It’s…Its okay. I’m happy for you guys.”  
Whether he was trying to convince you or himself wasn’t really clear, but you reached forward in irritation and smacked the back of his head, he flinched forward and damn near buried his face in your breasts  
“what the hell?”  
Much better. THAT was your Dean.  You gave him a gentle glare and said gently  
“You REALLY think I would be in here like this, “  
you gestured to your nakedness sarcastically  
“If that were the case?”  
He rubbed the back of his head sourly, unsure what in the hell you WERE doing here.  
“Fine, then what the hell is this?!”  
He was losing his temper too, he had been trying to prepare for you to come tell him you chose Sam…and praying, yes PRAYING you would tell him he was the one you wanted. When you walked in like that…but then when Sam was shirtless he just assumed…so what the hell was this?!

   You turned slightly, eyes connecting with Sam’s in silent question, was he really okay with this, you knew he had guessed by now what you wanted. He seemed nervous, but he flashed that shy smile you loved and nodded, he would follow your lead. He always did whatever it took to make you smile, your knight in plaid armor.  
   You turned back and dropped to your knees in between Dean’s and smiled softly, placing a hand on his chest. He automatically reached one of his own to cover yours; squeezing as if you held the only hope for his salvation.  
  “You can be so stupid Dean; don’t you remember what I said at the bar?”  
He seemed stunned by your blunt reply, obviously he remembered but he shook his head defiantly. Why was he so determined to think you didn’t care for him as much as he obviously cared for you?   
You huffed moodily and reached up with your free hand to lift his chin so he looked into your eyes.  
“You both saved me. Changed everything I had ever known. You showed me how to be independent, how to cook…and how to care about someone in ways I have never experienced before.”  
His eyes softened and you thought you saw his lip tremble, why was he so determined to be the broody tough guy when you knew he was really a gigantic marshmallow inside? You pulled your hand from his grasp and gingerly reached up with both hands to hold his face gently and flashed a sincere smile  
“Dean Winchester I love you. You stupid idiot.”  
It all happened so fast, you saw his face quickly flash through a myriad of emotions. Shock, Joy, and then something that made your stomach do flip flops. He reached around you and pulled you to him in one quick motion. His lips crashing against yours in a desperate searching kiss filled with a clear answer. He had desperately hoped you would say those words.   
   It didn’t matter that you loved Sam too, didn’t matter what you two had done together; You loved HIM and that was all he needed, for now.   
   His arms wrapped around you, making it impossible to escape. His hands stroking, caressing and worshiping every ounce of your creamy flesh he could reach. You sucked in a shaky breath, his intensity taking your breath away and he used your weakness to his full advantage. His tongue traced the edges of your lips, making you moan softly, muffled against his mouth; and your body felt like ants crawled all over you, the growing warmth that had started in the library once again took hold of you. Everywhere you touched him your skin tingled and shivered under his fierce assault. After a moment you forced yourself to pull away, not far, but enough to make him pause.   
    You looked back at Sam swiftly, he was watching patiently, face unreadable, and you looked back at Dean. He was slower on the uptake but the light bulb seemed to click when he looked from you to Sam and back.  His eyes widened and he seemed daunted but you grasped his face between your fingers gently.  
“Can you trust me? This is the only way I can keep my promise to you both.  I want this.”  
your voice betrayed your longing when you said you wanted this. Your taught body and breathy tone was enough to prove how much you wanted this. Wanted your do-over. Wanted them both.  
  
He seemed unsure but it was there in his eyes too, he wanted you, however he could have you. He couldn’t deny what you were saying made sense, it was just…both? Sam was his brother and it all seemed so…weird.  
  
Sam spoke for the first time since entering your room and what he had to say shocked you.  
  
“Dean I would have been more than happy to cheat if it meant I would be the lucky one. Obviously you feel the same. This is what she wants, who are we to say no when she is willing to go this far for us?”  
  
Dean seemed shocked immobile for a long moment, staring at his brother as if he had never seen him before. You blushed as you gazed up at sam, and he looked back down at you and smiled gently, he was on board. As always whatever you wanted he would give you.  
  
You stood, stroking Dean’s cheek to reassure him as you walked over to kiss Sam, it was sweet, a thank you. He glanced behind you, and then grinned. It was almost wicked, which was new for Sam but before you could turn strong arms came from behind and settled on your hip, you were slammed back against Dean’s broad chest and you felt his large erection through both of your pants as it rubbed roughly against your butt. His hands slid along your hips and his lips ghosted behind your ear as Sam moved forward until he was inches away, eyes burning again.  
Dean’s voice was husky and his warm breath made you shiver against his manhood, only perpetuating his longing.  
“I have to say, I’ve imagined taking you so many ways, but you surprised me. If this is what it takes for me to have you, you have a deal.”  
 Sam moved those last few feet and your breath hitched as you lay pressed between the two, already overwhelmed by sensation.  
  Sam leaned forward and, whether on purpose or not, both boys whispered sensually at the same time, Sam in one ear, Dean in the other.  
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
You damn near came undone right there, but instead you reach back over your shoulder with one hand to caress Dean’s cheek, which made him lean into your palm and press against you firmly. With the other you ran your fingers experimentally down Sam’s front. Marveling at the contours and lines of his abs as you murmured in a daze, repeating your line from the library.  
  
“Let’s make a memory boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! so cruel to leave off on yet ANOTHER cliff hanger xDD but the juicy wonder is upon you! so leave those comments, critiques and requests because ITS ON >=D


	13. COMING SOON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes my lovlies....after a long looong hiatus....IT IS TIME.  
> =D

IN PROGRESS


End file.
